Harry Potter und das Erbe der Sterne
by yandrak91
Summary: Harry findet in einer Schatzkammer seiner Familie eine Datenbank der Antiker und beschließt das Volk der Antiker wieder zu beleben. Hauptsächlich Stargate und Harry Potter nebensächlich Babylon 5, Star Trek und Battelstar Galatica.
1. Chapter 1

Nachdem Miss Weasley den Zwillingen ihre Standpauke gehalten hatte, die den Boden von Rons Zimmer erschütterte, ging Harry in die Küche des Fuchsbaus um mit Mister Weasley zusprechen.  
Mister Weasley saß im am Küchentisch und versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen.  
"Ich weiß einfach nicht was wir bei den beiden falsch gemacht haben Arthur. Ich meine sie sind nicht dumm. Warum machen sie immer soviel Ärger? Nichts nehmen sie ernst, nur drei ZAG Arthur, ich meine wenn sie etwas ernst nehmen würden könnten sie mindestens doppelt so viele ZAG haben. Na ja ich hoffe das sie sich noch fangen, ich meine was sollen die beiden jetzt studieren."  
Harry räusperte sich bevor er noch mehr hörte was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war.  
"Oh Harry mein Junge was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Miss Weasley.  
"Ich wollte Mister Weasley um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten Miss Weasley."  
"Um was willst du mich den bitten Harry?"  
"Nun Mister Weasley wie sie bestimmt wissen war Remus Lupin ein guter freund meiner Eltern. Er hat mir am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gesagt das meine Familien seit vielen Generationen magische Artefakt herstellt und sammelt. Diese Artefakte liegen in Gringotts auch die die von meinen Eltern hergestellt wurden. Wie sie sicher wissen besitze ich kaum etwas von meinen Eltern ich hoffe das ich mich meinen Eltern zwischen ihren Arbeiten näher fühlen werde. Ich wollte sie bitten mich nach Gringotts zu begleiten."  
Das war natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit, nicht Remus hatte Harry von den Artefakten erzählt es war Sirius gewesen, aber das konnte er den Weasleys schlecht sagen.  
Mister und Miss Weasley sahen Harry mitleidig an bevor sie sich selbst ein kurzen Blick zuwarfen und Miss Weasley kurz Nickte.  
"Natürlich werde ich dich nach Gringotts begleiten Harry, Ich kann verstehen das du dich deinen Eltern näher fühlen möchtest."  
"Danke Mister Weasley. Sie wissen gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."  
Mister Weasley sah zu seiner Frau. "Schatz wir sind zu spätestens zum Abendessen wieder da."  
"Natürlich Arthur."  
"Harry komm gehen wir zur Bank."  
"Danke Mister Weasley."

Harry stand mit Mister Weasley an einem der vielen Schaltern im Empfangsraum von Gringotts. Vor ihnen saß ein übel gelaunter Kobold.  
"Was kann ich für sie tun."  
"Wir möchten in das Artefakt Verließ der Potters, Verließnummer 398." antwortete Harry.  
"Verließ 398 ist mit einem Blutschutz versehen nur Menschen aus der Potterline ist der Zugang möglich. Ihr Begleiter wird auf sie warten müssen."  
"Das ist in Ordnung." sagte Mister Weasley "Harry ich werde hier oben auf dich warten, sieh bloß zu das du nicht länger als drei Stunden im Verließ bleibst."  
"Ja Mister Weasley" Harry wand sich wieder an den Kobold. "Ich bin bereit."  
Der Kobold nickte und läutet eine Glocke. Ein andere Kobold kam an den Schalter "Natal bring Mister Potter in das Verließ 398 und sorge dafür das er in drei stunden abgeholt wird."  
"Ja Sir. Wenn sie mich bitte begleiten würden Mister Potter." Harry folgte dem Kobold durch die Halle zu den Wagen.  
"Ich hoffe sie haben nichts gegessen Mister Potter es wird eine wilde Fahrt."

Nach einer fünfminütigen Fahrt quer durch das Labyrinth unter Gringotts war Harry tatsachlich leicht flau in seinem Magen. Der Wagen hielt vor einer großen Tür auf der in silberner Inschrift die Verließnummer stand. Der Natal zeigte Harry ein Dorn an der Tür.

"Sie müssen mit diesem Dorn die Haut durchstechen damit die Tür für sie durchlässig wird. Es funktioniert nur mit frischen Blut, eine zusätzliche Sicherheit. Dieses Verließ ist eins der älteren es stammt noch aus der Zeit vor Merlin, also sein sie vorsichtig was sie mit aus dem Verließ nehmen einige Artefakte werden nach den momentan Gesetzen Illegal sein."  
"Ich danke Ihnen Natal. Kann ich mich irgendwie melden wenn ich hier fertig bin oder müssen sie die ganze Zeit hier warten?"  
"Ich werde hier auf sie warten Mister Potter."  
"Kann ich sie mit in das Verließ nehmen damit sie mich beraten was ich ohne Ärger zubekommen mit heraus nehmen kann?"  
"Ja Mister Potter das Ist möglich. Während sie durch die Tür gehen müssen sie meine Hand halten dann kann ich das Verließ ebenfalls betreten, dies funktioniert aber bloß bei Kobolden. Wünschen Sie das ich sie begleite?"  
"Ja ich währe ihnen sehr verbunden Natal." sagte Harry und drückte seinen Zeigefinger gegen den Dorn bis er blutete. Er bot dem Kobold seine andere Hand an der Sie ergriff. Beide gingen durch die Tür. Das innere der Verließ war wie Harry vermutet hatte bedeuten Größer als es von Außen aussah. Der Inhalt es Verließ war ordentlich auf Podien, unterjedem Artefakt lag mindestens ein Zettel unter einigen Lagen mehrere, die sich als Erklärungen herausstellten was das Artefakt bewirkte. Harry ging in den hinteren Teil des Verließ wo ein der Name seiner Eltern an der Wand standen. Nach dem er die acht Artefakte die seine Eltern erstellt hatten durchgesehen hatte entschied sich Harry für ein Ring der das Verständnis von Zusammen hängen erleichtern sollte, von seiner Mutter, und eine Kette die es ihm erlaubte unter Wasser zu atmen, von seinem Vater. Harry sich weiter im verließ um als er nach über Stunde verspürte Harry plötzlich ein leichten Zug zu einem der Artefakte an die an der Wand hingen. Der nährte sich dem Artefakt vorsichtig. Als er nur noch einen halben Meter vom Artefakt entfernt war für es aus und zwei Hände zogen seinen Kopf über ein Loch in der Mitte. Harry sah eine Vielzahl von Lichtblitzen. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ die Maschine Harry los.

"Alles in Ordnung Mister Potter?"  
"Ja Natal. Ich muss mich nur kurz hinsetzen." Harry winkte kurz mit der Hand vorauf hin sofort ein einfacher Holzstuhl auftaucht, auf den er sich fallen ließ. Natals Augen weiten sich als er Harry stablos und stumm zaubern sah, zu so etwas sollten Menschen eigentlich nicht fähig sein. Natal entschloss sich seinen Vorgesetzten sofort Bericht zu erstatten wenn er hier fertig war.  
"Ich wäre ihnen Dankbar wenn sie was sie hier gesehen haben für sich behalten würden. Ich versichere ihnen ich habe keine Absicht Ihren Volk zu schaden und sollten sie einen anderen Eindruck bekommen steht es ihnen frei andere Kobolde zu informieren."  
"Ich werde mir ihre Bitte durch den Kopf gehen lassen Mister Potter."  
"Gut mehr kann ich nicht verlangen. Ich bin hier fertig, wir können nach oben. Ach was ich noch fragen wollte ich besitze außerhalb von Gringotts einige seltene Metalle kann ich sie hier verkaufen."  
"Ja Mister Potter Gringotts handelt mit selten und edle Metallen, wenn sie uns Proben mitbringen können wir über einen Preis verhandeln."  
"Gut ihr werde im Laufe der Woche mit einigen Proben vorbei kommen."  
Die Fahrt nach oben war ruhig.

In der Haupthalle verabschiedete sich Harry von Natal und ging zu Mister Weasley.  
"Ich bin fertig Mister Weasley, ich danke ihnen das sie auf mich gewartet haben."  
"Das macht doch nichts Harry. Ich verstehe warum du etwas von deinen Eltern haben wolltest. Hast du etwas gefunden?"  
"Ja Mister Weasley. Ein Ring von meiner Mutter der hilft Zusammenhänge besser zu begreifen und eine Kette meines Vaters um Unterwasser zu atmen."  
"Das freut mich Harry. Komm gehen wir nach Hause, dann können wir Molly noch ein wenig mit dem Abendessen helfen. Gib mir deine Hand Harry wir apparieren zurück."

Harry ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt über das was er über das was er vom Wissensspeicher erfahren hatte zu verarbeiten ,den kaum waren er und Mister Weasley wieder im Fuchsbau hatte Miss Weasley sie beide voll eingespannt und dann gab es das Abendessen oder Festmahl. Ron der mit Harry in ihr Zimmer gegangen war fing fast sofort an zu schnarchen. Harry setzte sich auf und fing an zu meditieren so wie er es aus der Datenbank der Lantaner gelernt hatte um die verbleiben Daten in seinen Verstand zu integrieren.

Harry meditierte mehrere Stunden um alles Wissen in sich aufzunehmen. Waffen, Raumfahrt, Antriebe ebenso wie Geschichte, Kultur, Gesetze alles verstand Harry jetzt er hatte das gesamte Wissen einer Sechzig Millionen Jahre alter Kultur.  
Am Ende des Stroms aus Daten hatte jemand der sich Mores nannte eine Videodatei, in Ermangelung eines besser Wortes, untergebracht.

Mores stand direkt im Blickfeld von was auch immer.  
"Ich weiß nicht wer du bist oder wie lange es her ist das ich dies aufnehme. Zu erst du bist ein Nachkomme der Lantaner den nur deshalb hat das Repositorium für dich gearbeitet. Du bist die letzte Hoffnung für unser Volk wir sind nicht stark genug um uns noch einmal aufzuerstehen. Man hat unser Volk drei ml gebrochen wie du weißt, das erste Mal waren es die Ori und ihr Verrat an all unsern Prinzipien, hier in Avalon war es die Seuche die uns brach und in Pegasus waren es die Wraith. Viele unseres Volkes wollen dieser Ebene der Existenz nur noch den Rücken kehren, auf die ein oder andere Weise. Ich hoffe das du unser Volk aus der Asche neu erschaffen kannst. Ich habe dir einen guten Start hinter lassen auf dem südlichen Kontinent habe ich dir ein Schiff hinterlassen. Es handelt sich um das erste Schiff der Länder-Klasse es hat die neuste Produktion-Technologie über die wir verfügen. Das Schiff ist angewiesen dich als Obersten Rat zu behandeln was dir die volle Kontrolle über alle Systeme gibt. Im Moment wird das Schiff von der künstlichen Intelligenz Minerva verwaltet sie wird dir helfen unser Volk wieder aufzubauen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück des Universum."

Harry sah auf die seine Armbanduhr. in vier Stunden würde Miss Weasley kommen und ihn und Ron wecken damit sie ihren Portschlüssel zu Qudittchweltmeisterschaft bekamen. Das hieß das Harry drei Stunden hatte um mit Minerva zusprechen. Harry ahmte mit seiner Magie das Beamen der Lantaner nach. Sein Ziel war der Eingang zur Werft seines Neuen Schiffes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry landete in einem Raum der eindeutig der lantanische Architektur entsprungen war. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging er zur Aussichts- und Zugangsplattform. Er wusste das die Konstruktionsanlage in einer erweiterten Subraumtasche war, das hieß das die Anlage von außen vielleicht drei Meter umfasste im inneren aber viele tausende Male größer sein konnte. Als Harry die Plattform betrat war er überwältigt, er hatte die Dimension gekannt die das Schiff hatte aber es zu sehen war etwas anders. Die Schiffklasse verdient den Namen Länder-Klasse. Der Aufbau ähnelte dem der Stadtschiffe, allerdings hatte das Schiff zwölf Arme von denen jeder zweihundert Kilometer Lang war, fünfzig Kilometer breit und zwei Kilometer hoch. Verdammt das Ding war so riesig das es zwölf Hangar für Stadtschiffe hatte. Eine weiter Gemeinsamkeit mit den Stadtschiffen waren die Wolkenkratzer auf den Armen und der Kontrollturm im Zentrum, der Turm war dreieinhalb Kilometer hoch. Das Schiff war so groß das man selbst vom Zentrum kaum das bis zum Ende der Arme sehen konnte. Harry schluckt das war sein Erbe, die Macht Sterne nach seinem Willen zu bewegen.  
"Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen." versprach sich Harry.

Nach dem er noch ein paar Minuten das Schiff bestaunt hatte ging er über eine kleine Brücke in den Kontrollraum. Als er diesen berat gingen das Licht an und das Schiff erwachte zum Leben. In der Mitte des Raums erwachte flackernd ein Hologramm.  
"Guten Tag Meister. Ich bin die holographische Darstellung von der künstlichen Intelligenz Minerva. Bitte identifizieren sie sich um die Kommunikation zu erleichtern."  
"Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Minerva. Ich bin Harry James Potter, aber Harry reicht."  
"Ich verstehe Harry. Ich muss dich bitten mir zu folgen."  
"Natürlich. wohin gehen wir?"  
"Zu Kontrollstuhl dabei wird dein Geist mit dem Schiff verbunden, du sollst dem Schiff auch noch einen Namen geben, außerdem werden dabei deine Gene verändert so das du ein "reiner" Lantaner wirst."  
"Ich verstehe Minerva. Ein Punkt noch Minerva die Lantaner waren wir in der Pegasus-Galaxie hier sind wir wieder Alteraner."  
"Ich verstehe Harry. Bitte setzt dich auf den Stuhl Harry."  
Minerva deutet auf einen Kontrollstuhl der neusten Generation wie sie in Atlantis genutzt wurden.  
"Der Prozess wird einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen."  
"Minerva verfügt das Schiff über ein Zeiterweiterungsfeld."  
"Ja Harry das tut es, soll ich es aktivieren?"  
"Ja bitte, eins zu sechzig sollte genügen. Bitte speise in den Stuhl auch die genauen Spezifikation des Schiffes ein."  
Minerva nickte und Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der sich aktiviert und Harry begann das Zwiegespräch mit dem Schiff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallo ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen ich werde versuchen einmal die Woche zuschreiben vielleicht auch öfter. Ich brauche ein Beta-Leser der Fehler findet die mir entgehen und mich auf Logikfehler hinweist. er bekommt das nächst Kapitel verständlicherweise früher


	2. Chapter 2

Das Zwiegespräch mit dem Schiff dauerte vier Stunden, die war nötig um eine telephatische Verbindung mit dem Schiff, dem Harry den Namen Avalon gegen hatte, herzustellen. Diese Verbindung hatte eine Reichweite von zwei Lichtjahren. Während des Zwiegespräches planten Harry, Minerva und Avalon das weitere Vorgehen. Harry wollte das sich die Avalon unter ihren Tarnsystemen in der Oortrschen Wolke versteckte und sich dort aufrüstet.

Harry hatte nämlich ein Problem damit das die einzige Waffe der Avalon die Drohnen waren, er wies Minerva und Avalon an eine an jedem Arm der Stadt siebzig Plasmastrahlwaffen und fünfzig schwere Railguns zu installieren die möglichst gut verteilt sein sollten des weitern sollten mehrere Anti-Jäger-Waffen eingebaut werden. Während sich die Avalon über ihre Aufrüstung freute stellte Minerva die Nützlichkeit der Erweiteung in Frage. Sie wies darauf hin das kein Volk bisher einer Salve Drohnen Stand halten konnte und auch niemand die Schilde durchbrechen konnte. Harry erklärte das die Avalon ein nur begrenzten Vorrat an Drohnen mitführen konnte, soweit man dreißig Milionen begrenzt nennen konnte, sollte es wirklich zu einer rießigen Schlacht kommen könnte man die Drohnen für die schweren Ziele aufsparen während die Plasmastrahlwaffen und Railguns die mittelern und leichten Ziele ausschaltetn, außerdem war es gut wenn der Gegener sie unterschätzte wenn sie nicht gleich die Stärkste Waffe einsetzten.

Minerva beugte sich Harrys Argumenten und die Gruppe plante weiter. Harry wollte das die Avalon dreißig Prozent ihr Beamfertigung dazu einsetzte Beamwerften zu erstellen. Die Beamfertigung war das Non-Plus-Ultra der Fertigungstechnologie. Die Fabrik/Werft wandelte jede beliebige Materie in Energie um die durch die Beamer in einem bestimmmten Muster matrialiesierte, beispielsweise ein koplettes Schiff. Bei der Beamfertigung ging auf eine Tonne nur ein halbes Kilogramm Masse verloren. Das einzige Einschränkung bei der Beamfertigung war die Geschwindigkeit mit der Masse in Energie um gewandelt wurde, sie lag bei sechshundert Tonnen die Sekunde oder zweikommaeinssechs Millionen Tonnen die Stunde. Die Energie die beim entstofflichen entstand wurde in mehren ZPMs gespeichert. jedes ZPM hatte ein Fassungsvermögen von fünfmilionen Tonnen oder vierhundertneununddreißig Zettajoule. Eine sogannte Beamwerft verfügte über dreißig Materiekonverter und 20 ZPMs, bei voller Leistung konnte alle eineinhalb Stunden ein hundertmillionen Tonnen Schiff bauen. Eine Beamweft hatte allerdings eine Masse von "nur" sieben Millionen Tonnen. Die Avalon konnte mit der zugeteillten Produktionsleistung alle zwei Minuten eine Beamwerft brauchte dazu sechseinhalb Minuten. Die Avalon und die entstanden Beamwerften sollten zweitausend Werften produzieren das war das Maxiumum was die Avalon in das neue Heimatsystem der Alteraner mitnehmen konnte.

Sechzig Prozent der Produktionskapazikät sollte für die Produktion von Aufklärungssonden eingesetzt werden. Jede Sonde wog zwei Tonnen und verfügte über ein Tarnfeld, ein Hyperraum- und Sublichtantrieb, ein Kommunikator und mehre hochentwickelte Sensoren. Die Sonden und die von ihnen Gewonnen Daten sollten von einer noch zu erstellen KI verwaltet werden. Diese KI sollte den Namen Hermes tragen. Hermes sollte von Minerva Programmiert werden und ihr nachgeordnet sein. Hermes sollte die bewohnten Syteme überwachen so wie die galaktopoltische Situation auswerten. eine weiter Aufgabe von Hermes war das Verfolgen von größeren Flotten damit waren Flotten von mehr als zehn Schiffen gemeint. Minerva und Avalon stimmten den Vorschlag zu. Die Altraner konnten es sich nicht leisten in ein Wespennest zu stoßen. Sie mussten in Ruhe aufbauen.

Die restlichen zehn Prozent der Kapazität sollten für den Bau von zweiundvierzig tarnbaren Verteidigungssatelliten eingesetzt werden. Jeder dieser Satelliten sollte vier Plasmastrahlwaffen haben und eine Drohnenplattform mit hunderttausend Drohnen. Die Satelitten sollten sieben sich überlappende Sicherheitsgitter für die Erde bilden. Minerva meldete Bedenken an weil sie sich damit in die Entwicklung einer untergeodneten Rasse einmischten. Harry schmetterte den Einwand damit ab das er unter die Nachkommen der Lantaner auf der Erde lebten und die Welt mindestens so lange geschützt werden müsste wie er Brauchte um seine Leute zu sammeln.

Minerva wählte diesen Moment um Harry zu informieren das einige Lantaner mit Schiffen in andere Realitäten gefohen waren und das die Avalon in der Lage wäre diesen zu folgen. Harry beauftragte Minerva damit die entsprechen Realitäten zubestimmen soweit es nach zehntausend Jahren noch möglich war.

Als Nächstes beauftragte Harry Minerva damit drei weiter KIs zu programmieren.

Die Vesta-KI sollte sich um die Nahrungsmittelproduktion, die Lebensmittelproduktion und Logistik kümmern. Als nächstes sollte die Mars-KI progammiert werden die sich um die alle militärischen Entscheidungen kümmern sollte. Als letztes sollte die Vulcan-KI erstellt werden die die Kontrolle über die Beamwerften übernehmen sollte. Alle drei KI sollten Minerva gleichgestellt sein und Probelme untereinander diskutieren und Harry ihre Komromisse vor legen. Harry hoffte das die KI so kreative Lösungen fanden soweit möglich.

Sollten die KIs zu keinem Kompromiss kommen wollte Harry ebenfalls informiert werden.

Der letzte Auftrag den Minerva bekam war das komplette herunter laden aller Sci-Fi- und Fantasy-Medien aus dem Internet. Bei diesem Auftrag protstiert Minerva energisch.

"Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin die Datenbank einnes Volkes zu kopieren das noch nicht mal die interplantere Raumfahrt entwickelt hat. Wir sind ihnen soweit überlegen das es sich nicht in Worten ausdrücken lässt."

"Minerva ich sage nicht das sie uns überlegen sind. Aber sie sind wesentlich kreativer als wir darin sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Wir haben seit dem Orikrieg keinen Grundd gehabt neu Waffen zu entwickeln. Vielleicch, nur vielleicht haben die Menschen Waffen erdacht die unseren Überlegen sind, auch wenn sie diese Wafefn auch noch nicht herstellen können."

"Ich glaube immer noch noicht das wir etwas finden werden das den Speicherplatz lohnt."

"Minerva ist Hochmut teil deiner Programmierung? Wenn ja, solltest du ihn schnell entfernen."

"Ich lade die Daten soll ich damit tun? Na nu. das ist interssant."

"Minerva was ist?"

"Die Menschen haben ihr Stargate mit einem imrovisierten DHD in betrieb genommen. ich habe entsprechene Daten herunter geladen. Leite die Daten an Hermes weiter. Meine eigene Analyse ergibt das die Galaxie durch eine Parsitäre Rasse namens Goa'uld beherrscht wird. Die Goa'uld sind uns technisch unterlegen, verfügen aber nach Schätzungen ihrer Feinde über insgesammt über dreimillionen Mutterschiffe genannt Ha'tak. Die Goa'uld nutzen hauptsächlich das Milchstraßen die Alteraner gezwungen waren die Galaxie vor siebenkommafünf Millionen Jahren zu verlassen waren dreiundneuzig Prozent der Galaxie im Torsytem. Ich empfelle die Galaxie zuverlassen um in einer anderen Galaxie zu siedeln die nicht im Torsytem ist und kein empfinddungsfähiges Leben besitzt. Ich empfehle die von den Menschen als Magelanischen Wolken mit fünfzig Prozent der Aufklärungssonden zuuntersuchen."

"Ich verstehe und stimme zu."

"Harry ich habe gerade die Daten über die Asgard und die Nox gefunden. Den Nox scheint es gut zu gehen soweit ich das ssagen kann, aber die Situation drer Asgard macht nmir Sorgen wie wir es vorausgesagt haben sind ihre Klone mitlerweile kaum noch lebensfähig in einem Jahrhundert höhstens zwei sterben die Asgard aus. Die Asgard befinden sich auserdem noch in einem Kampf mit einem Robotervolk den Asgard nur leicht unterlegen sind aber zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Ich rate an schnell kontakt auf zunehmen, wie es im Allianzvertag festgelegt ist um Hilfe anzubieten. Ich habe die Kordinatten der Asgard Heimatwelt."

"Ich werde Ende des Monats Kontakt mit den Asgard aufnehmen. Bis dahin sollten wir über geeignete Untestüzung verfügen. Um den Asgard zu helfen. Zurück zu den Daten ddie du sammel sollltes ich möchte das du alle Daten mit den Anderen KIs diskutierst ob sie unseren Systemen überlegen sind und wenn ja ob wir zu soetwas in der Lage sind ich möchte eine Liste aller Systeme die unseren überlegen sind, bis morgen Arbend."

"Ja Harry ich werde die Daten mit den anderen KIs sichten."

"Ein letzter Punkt ich möchte das ein schwer Kreuzer im geostationer Orbit über England parkt. In diesem Kreuzer soll ein Stargate sein das dierekt auf sie Avalon führt. beide Sternentor sollen sich nur für einander öffnen, das letzte was wir brauchen ist das ein Goa'uld eins der beiden Schiffe bekommt."

"Ich werde die Befehle ausführen. Soll das Schiff einen Namen haben, Harry?"

"Nenn es Terrania. Wie weit ist die Genveränderung Minerva?"

"Gentherapie ist abgeschlossen Harry."

"Avalon wie ist die Verbindung zu dir."

"Stabil und stark. Ich vermute das die Reichweite drei statt zwei Lichtjahre sind es besteht allerdings keine Notwengikeit es auszuprobieren. Ich habe in meinen Datenspeicher ein Gerät gefunde das die Reichweite der Verbindung auf sechs Million Lichtjachre erweitert. Es handelt sich um ein Mini-Gate nur wenige Milimeter groß es hält ein winziges Wurmloch pernament offen. Die Reichweite von sechs Millionen Lichtjahren ist die maximale entfernung für Gateverbindungen. Es wird etwa zehn Stunden dauern ein Programm zuschreiben um ein solche Objekt herzustellen."

"Gut Minerva, Avalon will einer von euch noch etwas zur Sprache bringen sonst hören wir auf."

Beide KIs verneinten die Harrys Frage.

Harry verließ den Stuhl und streckte sich.

"Minerva ich brauche ein Kommkristall für die Terrania."

"Ja Harry. Der Kristall wird am Ausgang der Werft auf dich warten. sobald du imden Kontint verlässt werden wir deine Aufträge durchführen. Sollte irgendetwas auserplanmäßiges geschehen werde ich oder Avalon dich kontaktieren. Wir werden heute Abend dann weiter reden. auf wiedersehen Harry."

"Auf wiedersehn Minerva"

Harry verließ die Werft und beamte sich zu den Weasleys nach dem er den Kommkristall eingesteckt hatte,

Als er in seinem Bett landete zog er sich schnell aus und legte sich schlafen auch wenn er durch meditiren seinen Köper fit halten konnte war schlafen ddoch gut um die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Und so schlief Harry ein.

Hi hier ist das zweite Kapitel schon nach fünf Stunden Ich bitte hier mit bis morgen 16:00 Uhr alle mir beispiele für Hochenwickeltwe Technologie zu nennen die nicht aus B5, Star Trek oder Battelstar Galactica stammt zunennen


	3. Chapter 3

Harry saß in der Loge des Stadions der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Das Spiel war in vollen Gang und Harry langweilte sich. Jetzt veerstand er warum Hermine nichts von Quidditsch hielt solange man nur zusehen konnte war es selten interessant. Harry griff über die Terrania auf das Internet zu und began Französich zu lernen, wärend ein Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit immernoch dem Spiel galt damit er an den richtigen Stellen jubeln und stöhnen konnte.

"Harry!" meldete sich die Avalon "Ein Asgardraumschiff ist soeben in den Erdorbit eingetretten. Sollen wir Kontakt herstellen?"  
"Nein das werde ich tun. Wie haben die schon fertigen Sattelitten reagiert?"  
"Die vier Sattelitten die bereits in Position sind habe das Schiff ins Viser genommen und werden sofort zerstört wenn die Asgard feindlich reagieren, aber da der Planet von den Asgard geschützt wird rechne ich nicht damit das es zu Feindselligkeiten kommt."  
Harry ssprang auf und jubelte als Victor Krum den Schnatz fing.  
"Avalon, ich möchte das in einer Stunde eine formale Robe in der Terrania ist. Ich werde den Asgard einen Besuch abstatten."  
"Ja Harry."  
Harry ließ die Siegeszeremonie über sich ergehen. Nachdem das endlich erledigt war ging Harry mit den Weasleys und Hermine wieder zun ihren Zelten. Dort redeten sie noch eine Weile über das Spiel bis Harry das Gefühl hatte das er sich ohne Verdacht zu erregen gehen konnte.  
"Hey Leute ich geh eine kleine Runde um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da." Harry stand vom Lagerfeuer auf und ging in Spazieren. Als er aus dem Blickfeld der Weaselys war griff Harry den Kommkristall und Befahl dder Terrania ihn hoch zubeamen.

An Bord der Terrania zug Harry schnell die Ratsrobe an und setzte sich auf den Steuerstuhl. "Terrania ich möchte das du dem Asgard Schiff ein Holosingnal schickst."  
"Verstanden Kommander."  
Harry schloss die Augen während der Stuhl ihm die Sinneseindrücke des Hologrammes übermittelt.

Das Hologramm von Harry entstand auf der Brücke des Asgard-Raumschiffs. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte einen Asgard der sich über einen ältern Mann beugte. Harry räusperte sich und sagte in Asgard:  
"Ich grüße dich Sohn von Othala. Ich bin Harry Potter Nachkomme der Alteraner. Ich freue mich das unser alten Freunde noch am Leben sind."  
Der Asgard sah von dem Menschen auf als Harry anfing zusprechen. Je mehr Harry sagte des so verblüffter sah der Asgard aus.  
"Ich bin Loki. Wir dachten die Rasse der Alteraner wäre ausgestorben, es freut mich das wir uns irrten."  
"Ich freue mich auch ein Asgard zu treffen ich wollte in einem Monat nach Othala um meine Hilfe bei eurem Klonproblem und dem Replikatorprobelm zu helfen. Aber dein auftauchen hier beschleunigt meine Pläne ganz erheblich."  
Plötzlich sah Loki leicht beunruhigt aus,so weit man das bei den Asgard sagen konnte.  
"Wenn Ich jetzt los fliege kann ich mit dem Rat in einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein." "Warum rufen sie den Rat nicht einfach das würde schneller gehen. Ich kann sie auch rufen wenn ihr Kommsystem zu schwach ist."  
"Nein das ist nicht nötig."  
Harry wurde bei Lokis verhalten misstrauisch und befahl der Terrania eine kleine Hyperbombe zu zünden die in umkreis von drei Astronomischen Einheiten Überlichtreisen unmöglich machten. Loki, der nicht merkte das er jetzt in der Falle saß, ging zur Steuerkonsole und versuchte den Hyperantrieb online zubekommen. Das Ergebniss von Lokis Versuchen war das der Hyperantrieb durchschmorte.  
"Ich glaube ich werde den Asgard Rat selbst rufen Loki." Auf Harrys gedanklichen Befehl sendete die Terrania eine Nachricht auf einer alten Allianzfrequnz in der um die Anwesenheit von einem oder meheren Mitglieder vom Rat der Asgard gebeten würde.

Es dauerte nur einide Sekunden bis sich ein Asgard auf Harrys Ruf meldete.  
"Ich bin Thor von den Asgard. Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind oder wie sie diese Kommfrequnz bekommen haben. Können sie mir das erklären?"  
"Ja Thor von den Asgard. Ich bin Harry Potter oberster Rat der Alteranischen Föderation. Ich befinde mich im Erdorbit und hier ist ein Asgard der augenscheinlich an einem Menschen experimetiert. Ich habe ihn an der Flucht gehindert, ich fürchte er muss aabgeschleppt werden."  
"Ich verstehe Harry Potter, können Sie mir den Namen des Asgard nennen?"  
"Es handelt sich um Loki. Ich hoffe wir können uns unterhalten bevor sie in die Ida-Galaxie zurück kehren. Ich habe einige Geschenke für die Asgard die ihr Volk retten könnten."  
"Sie haben mein Intersse geweckt Harry Potter. Ich werde in fünf Minuten bei ihnen sein. Ich freue mich auf ein Interssantes Gespräch."  
"Ich sende ihnen die Rendezvouskordinaten schicken ich werde mit Lokis Schiff dort auf Sie warten."  
Harry schickte Thor die Kordinaten der Avalon bevor er die Terrania anwies das Asgardschiff in Schlepptau zu nehmen. Loki versuchte der Terrania mit den Sublichtantrieb zu entkommen. Nicht das der Dreitausend-g-Antrieb der Asgard eine Chanche gegen den Vierzigtausend-g-Antrieb der Terrania hatte. Nach dem Harrys Schiff das von Loki in den Hyperraum gezerrt hatte dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden bis beid bei der Avalon waren.  
"Avalon hier Harry senke die Tarnung so weit das Asgard schiffe sie durchblicken können. und dan warten wir auf unsern Gast."

Thor hatte in den letzten Jahren eine Menge Überraschungen erlebt, die meisten davon im zusammenhang mit ten Tau'ri. Aber das was er sah als sein Schiff die Samantha Cater den Hyperraum verließ war doch etwas neues. Lokis Schiff setzt die Komplette Triebwerksleisstung ein um den Alteranische Schiff zu entkommen und das Schiff bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, so etwas galt bisher als unmöglich. Doch selbst das verblasste in Vergleich mit dem riesigen Schiff im Hintergrund. Es war die größte Strucktur im All die er jemals gesehen hatte. Es erinnert ihn an die alten Stadtschiffe der Alteraner, die sie auf den Höhepunkt ihr Macht verwendet hatten  
"Thor bitte melden. Ich übermittel Landekonrdinaten."  
Thor erhielt einen Satz Kordinaten die ihm auf eine etwa zwanzig Quadratkilometer große Fläche die offensichtlich ans Landeplatz diente. Thor lies sein Schifff das andere Schiff scannen er mehr als einen Oberflächen konnte. Er bemerkt mehre Tausend Landeplätze siebzig Landplätze waren belegt mit eineinhalb Kilometern Kantenlänge.  
Thor landete mit seinen Schiff auf den Angegeben Korrdinaten und verließ sein Schiff das in einer Atmosphäre lag, diese hatte sich sofort aufgebaud als Thors Schiff gelandet war. Vor dem Schiff wartet ein Hologramm auf Thor.

"Guten Tag Thor. Ich bin Minerva wenn sie mir bitte fogen würden."  
Minerva führte Thor an eine Stelle des Lande platz die genauso aussah wie alle anderen. Es gab einen kurzen Lichtblitz als Thor in das Schiff gebeamt wurde.  
"Es tut mir leid das ihr diese Strecke gehen musste, aber es ist unmöglich sich in das Schiff zubeamen wenn man nicht die Spitzellen Beampunkte nutzt die druch Kabel ins Innere führen. Bitte hier lang." Thor folgte Minerva in einen der alteranischen Transportknoten. Es gab ein kurzes Gefühl von Bewegung und beide verließen im Hauptkonferenzraum den Transporter. Auch hier war die typische Bauweise der ALteraner zusehen, mehre Tische aus gerichtet auf einen Mittelpunkt und genau dort standt der Grund für Thors Anwesenheit.  
Harry Potter unterhielt sich mit, zu Thors großer Überraschung, mit Cornel Jack O'Neill.  
"Hey Thor altes Haus, du glaubst nicht wie überrascht ich war als ich vor ein paar Minuten in einem Asgardraumschiff aufwachte. Harry hier hat mir gesagt das Loki mich eine Woche lang festgehalten hat. Passiert soetwas öfter."  
"Nein O'Neill das passiert nicht öfters. Ich bin froh das unsere alten Freunde, die Lantaner, Loki festgesetzt haben der Hohe Rat der Asgard hat Loki im Verdacht das er unerlaubte Experimente an MEnschen durchführte. Jetzt da wir sicher sind können wir entsprechen handeln."  
"Das heißt das sein Bewußt sein keinen neuen Köper bekommt Jack, bevor du fragst. Das kann sogar die Todesstrafe sein wenn die Asgard sich weigern sein Bewusst sein zu speichern." informierte Harry Jack.  
"Harry Potter hat recht ich glaube aber nicht das sie Loki die Speicherung verweigern werden. Unsere Zahlen sind seit Jahrtausenden rückläufig, jederr Asgard ist für uns wichtig."  
"Es ist nicht so als hätten wir euch damals nicht gewarnt Thor. Soweit ich das sagen kann habt ihr verglichen mit den Prognossen sogar ein halbes Jahrtausend herausschlagen können. Meine Vorfahren haben das Probelm erkannt und Vorkehrungen getroffen. Sie haben einen kompletten Scan aller leben Asgard vor genommen. Wir sind in der Lage jeden dieser Köper zu erschaffen."  
Thor sah erfreut aus, soweit die Asgard noch Mimik hatten.  
"Dies sind gute Nachrichten für mein Volk. Wir waren uns berreits sicher das wir aussterben würden."  
"Meine Vorfahren haben eine Vorkehrung getroffen um das Problem zu lösen und nicht nur aufzuschieben. Jeder durch die Maschiene geschaffen Köper wird sich nicht Klonen lassen. Es ist unmöglich das eine Rasse die sich immer wieder klont bestant hatt selbst mit unser Klontechnologie schleichen sich Fehler ein, das Verhältnis beträgt zwar eins zu zehn hoch elf aber im laufe der Zeit würden das verfahren zu lebensuntüchtigen Klonen führen."  
"Ich bin mir sicher das mein Volk das versteht. Viele von uns vermissen ohnehin die naturliche Reporduktion unseres Volkes."  
Jack sah aus als ob er versuchte sich die Asgard beim Geschlechtverkehr vorzustellen, nicht erwähnens wert das er vollständig scheitert.  
Harry ergriff wieder das Wort.  
"Ich habe gehört ihr habt ein Problem mit kleinen Roboterschädlingen Thor."  
"Wir glauben das Problem gelöst zu haben. Wir haben die Hallas Sonne in ein schwarzes Loch verwandelt innerhalb eines Jahres sollten alle Replikatoren den Ereignisshorizont passiert haben. Es befindet sich immer ein Asgardschiff im System um die Replikator zu überwachen."  
"Es freut mich zu hören das ihr dem Problem her geworden seid. Sollte wieder erwartend etwas schief gehen, Avalon bitte den Kristall, sind auf diesen Kristall Pläne für eine Waffe die, die Kommunikation zwischen den Replikatorblöcken unterbricht. Die Blöcke selbst sind dann harmlos." Harry reicht Thor einen Kristall der auf Harrys Anweisung in seine Hand gebeamt wurde. "In einer Woche wird die Maschiene die eure neuen Köper erstellt fertig sein. Es dauert eine Weile ein entsprechens Programm zuschreiben das wir die Maschiene herstellen können. Ich muss dich warnen Thor sie wird jeden Köper nur einmal herstellen und solltet ihr versuchen am Programm herum zuspielen wird sie sich mit einer Energieferisetzung von dreißig Zettajoul Selbstzerstören."  
"Ich verstehe ich werde Loki mit nehmen und dem Hohen Rat die Lage erklären icch bin mir sicher das in einer Woche der gesammte Hohe Rat kommen wird um die Maschiene zu übernehmen. Ich freue mih auf unser zusammen treffen in einer Woche."  
Thor verabschiedte sich von beiden und ging mit Minerva zurück zu seinem Schiff.

Jack stand auf der Brücke der Terrania und sah auf die Erde herab.  
"Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen" sagte Jack zu sich selbst.  
"Jack icch habe etwas für dich." Jack dreht sich zu Harry um. Dieser Junge würde in nächster Zeit das Zentrum von allen möglich diplomatischen Anfragen werden. Harry hielt Jack drei Kristalle hin, zwei Weiße und einen Gelben.  
"Die Weißen Kristalle sind mit Hermes verbund. Hermes ist die KI die sich um die Aufklärung kümmert. Ihr werdet Zugriff auf die Informationen über alle von uns festgestellten Goa'uld Planeten und Flotten haben und über Planeten mit einer einheimischen Bevölkerung, da allerdings nur das Technologieverhältniss zu Erde. Ein Kristall für euch und einer für die Tok'ra. Mit dem schwarzen Kristall könnt ihr mit mir KOntakt auf nehmen, ich kann nicht versprechen gleich zu antworten oder das ich euch helfen kann, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben."  
"Danke Harry. Ich freue mich das ich dich kennengelernt habe. Ich hoffe wir werden uns das nächste Mal unter besseren Umstenden treffen."  
"Ja Jack das hoffe ich auch. Ich werde dich in dein Haus beamen dort sollte dich niemand bemerken."

Jack stand in seinem Schlafzimmer und starrte in eine jüngere Ausgabe von sich selbst.  
"Scheiße, wer bist du?"  
Der jünger Jack sah nicht minder irritiert aus.  
"Cater wir haben ein Problem." sagte der jünger innerhalb von Sekunden war ddas restliche SG-1 Team im Jackss Schlafzimmer.  
"Könnte mir bitte jemand erklären was zur Hölle hier los ist."  
"Sir wir glauben das sie geklont wurden um ihre Abwesenheit zu verstecken."  
"Cater sie wissen ich habe großen Respekt vor den Asgard aber das," Jack deutete auf seinen Klon, "ist nun wirklich keine guter Klon von mir."  
"Da hast du recht. Der Asgard hat mehr falsch gemacht als mein Alter er hat auch so geschlammt, in ein paar Tagen bin ich tot. Was mich jetzt interessiert ist wie bist du entkommen."  
"Bin ich nicht ich wurde von einem Antiker gerettet. Ich glaube er kann auch dir helfen."  
Jack nahm den gelben Kristall und aktivierte ihn.  
"Harry hier Jack ich glaube ich brauche mal schnell deine Hilfe."  
"Was ist los Jack du bist noch keine zehn Minuten auf der Erde?" kam Harrys Stimme aus dem Kristall. Die restlichen Mitglieder von SG-1 sahen Jack intessiert an.  
"Scheinbar hat Loki ein nicht lebensfähigen Klon von mir im falschen Alter hier gelassen um meine Abwessenheit zu verschleiern. Kannst du ihm helfen."  
"Das kann ich von hier nicht sagen. Ich müsste ihn hier oben untersuchen. Ist jemand im Haus der nicht bescheit weis?"  
"Nein du kannst uns alle hochbeamen."  
"Sir ich muss prot..."

"...estieren."  
"Na ihr seid ja eine illustre Gruppe." kamm es von Harry. "Du bist als der Klon. Meine Güte man sollte Loki die Speicherung verweigern, wenn alle Asgard so schlecht Klonen hätten sie keine eine Milion Jahre durchgehalten."  
"Wie können Sie dass wissen? Sie haben ihn doch noch garnicht untersucht." fragt Cater.  
"Ich bin mit den Schiffssensoren verbunden, unterandderen den medizienischen."  
"Ein Schiff wie dieses habee ich noch nie gesehen. Bist du siccher das es sich um ein Schiff der Antiker handelt O'Neill"  
"Nun Thor war sich ziemlich sicher und selbst wenn nicht. Das Schiff ist nicht viel mehr als ein kleiner Finger des Volkes. Ich habe ihre Operationsbasis gesehn ein Schiff so groß das man es nicht beschreiben kann Teal'c. Diese Leute ssolltenn wir uns nicht zum Feind machen. Harry kannst du meinem Klon helfen."  
"Ja Jack das kann ich ich habe grade festgestellt das er ein Antikergen mehr hat als du. Ich kann ihn entweder zu einem Antiker machen oder zu einem Menschen. Mini-Jack ist eine Hybridform. Die Entscheidung liegt aber bei ihm ich werde euch informieren wie er sich entscheidet." mit diesen Worten beamt Harry SG1-wieder auf den Planeten. Anschließend wand er sich dem Klon zu.  
"Ich glaube wir müssen uns unterhalten Jack."  
"Ich glaube das wäre gut. Du sagst ich könnte ein Antiker werden? Was würde das bedeuten?"  
"Nun als erstes würde sich deine Physologie verändern. Man kann uns nur sehr schwer töten, es gibt nur zwei Wege uns sicher zu töten entweder man schlägt uns den Kopf ab oder verbrennt uns bis nur noch Asche übrig ist. Du wärst auch in der Lage große Teile der Antikerdatenbanken aufzunehmen. Allerdingss müsstes du auch bei uns Leben, wir wären deine neue Heimat, nicht mehr die USA. Wenn du bei uns bleibst würdest du ein Rat werden, also ein Mitbestimmer. Wir werden zusammen unser Rasse wieder aufbauen, es wird eine große Herausfoderung werden."  
"Das klingt gut auf der Erde habe ich ohnehin kein Leben da kann ich genauso gut ein Antiker werden."  
"Wenn du dich dazu entschliesst gibt es kein zurück, du wirst Lantaner werden für den Rest deines Lebens."  
"Das verstehe ich. Ich möchte es trozdem tun. Ich werde Alteraner."  
"Gut ich werde den Alter-Ego informieren."

Ich weiß das die Rechtschreibprüfung nicht funktioniert das tut mir leid ich brauch scheinbar dringend ein Betaleser wer möchte bitte melden


	4. Chapter 4

Harry nahm Jack mit zum Stargate an Bord der Terrania. Mit einem kleinen mentalen befehl von Harry an das Schiff aktiviert sich das Tor und wählte die Avalon an.  
"Du weißt das unser Volk fast ausgestorben ist. Unsere Vorfahren haben Vorkehrungen getroffen um unsern Volk seinen Platz in den Sternen wieder zugeben. Auf der anderen Seite dieses Tores liegt der neu Anfang unseres Volkes."  
Harry ging dicht gefolgt von Jack durh das Tor. Beide veließen das Tor im Kontrollraum.  
"Wilkommen auf der Avalon Jack. Die Avalon ist das größte und modernste Schiff der Alteraner. Es handelt sich um ein Schiff der Länder-Klasse."  
Harry ging an ein Fenster des Turms. "Komm sieh dir an wovon du jetzt ein Teil bist."  
Jack gng an das Fenster und erstarrte als er sah wie riesig das Schiff war.  
"Wie groß ist das Schiff, Harry?"  
"Es gibt zwölf dieser Arme wie den du siehst. Jeder Arm ist zweihundert Kilometer lang fünzig breit und einen tief. Der Zentralekern ist ein Zwölfeck mit fünfizg Kilometer Seitenlänge. Das Schiff ist in der Lage hunderachtzig Millionen Menschen mit Wasser, Luft und Nahrung auf unbergrenzte Zeit zu versorgen. Jetzt komm wir müssen dich zu einem vollen Alteraner machen."  
Harry ging mit Jack zum Kontrollstuhl.  
"Dieser Stuhl wird dein alteranisches Erbe wecken, außerdem wird er dir das wissen vermitteln das unsere Vorfahren mit zwanzig besaßen."  
Jack sah den Stuhl misstrauisch an.  
"Ich habe bereits Erfahrung mit einem eurer Datenübertragungs geräte gemacht. Ich bin damals fast gestorben. Bist du dir völlig sicher das ungefährlich ist."  
"Ich kann mir denken von welchen Geräten du sprichtst, diesmal wird dir nicht das gesamte Wissen unsers Volkes in den Kopf heruntergeladen,sodern nur ein kleiner Teil. Selbst auf den höhepunkt unsere Biolgischen entwicklung konnte nur einer unter MIlarden das gesamte Wissen unseres Volkes tragen. Aus diesem Grung wurden Implante entwickelt. Mit ihnen kann man innerhalb einer Galaxie auf die vershieden Datenbanken zugreifen. Jetzt setz dich in den Stuhl, du wirst einschlafen und wenn du wieder aufwachst können wir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen."  
Jack sah zwar immer noch nicht besonderst glücklich aus, setzte sich aber. Der Stuhl aktiverte sich sofort. Da die Avalon berits mit Harry verbunden war schlief Jack ein statt ein Zwiegespräch, wie Harry, zu beginnen.

"Avalon erstelle bitte ein Zeiterweiterungsfeld im Verhältniss 1:120."  
"Ich werde die Prduktion einstellen müssen Harry. Vulcan Ist zu seiner Sicherheit innerhalb meines Köpers."  
"Das sollte kein Problem sein Avalon wir werden höhstens drei Minuten Realzeit auserhalb in der Zeitblase stecken. Die Menge die in dieser Zeit produzierbar ist, ist zu vernachlässigen. Vulcan! wenn du dich dann besser fühlst kannst du die Beamwerft außerhalb des Zeiterweiterungsfeld platzieren und ihnen für die nächste Stunde Programmanweisung geben."  
"Ich danke dir Harry. Ich kann Ineffktivvtät nicht ausstehen." meldete sich die raue Stimme die sich Vulcan ausgesucht hatte.  
"Avalon seid ihr mit der Sichtung der Information des terranischen Internets fertig?"  
"Ja das sind wir. Einige Ideen der Terraner sind interssant. Wir könnenn mit der Umsetztung beginnen wenn du willst."  
"Ich möchte eine Komplette KI-Konferenz um über diese terranichen Ideen informiert zu werden."  
In diesem Moment erschienen Bilder von allen fünf KIs, jede von ihnen hatte sich die Gestalt herraus gesucht die ihre mythischen Namensvetter hatten.  
"Also, was habt ihr für mich?"  
"Die Terraner haben eine Waffe erdacht die sie Transformerkanonen nennen," sagte Mars. "dabei werden Sprengsätze dürcch den Hyperraum transportiert. Besagte Spengsätze explodieren dann innerhalb des Schifffes solange die Schilde einen Hyperdurchflug nicht unmöglich machen. Keine Sorge ich habe mit der Avalon unsere Schild umgestallte so das eine solche Waffe bei uns nicht funktionieren würde. Die Terraner die diese Waffe erdachten haben als Reaktion auf eine solche Gegenmaßnahme größere Sprengsätze erwogen. Nach ersten Kalkulationen mit Vesta und Avalon können wir sprengsätze mit einer Sprengkraft von einundzwanzig Gigatonnen in fast unbegrenzten Mengen herstellen, die maximale Größe die wir errechnet hatt eine Sprengkraft von sechs Petatonnen (sechsmilloinen Gigatonnen). Die effkive Reichweit dieser Waffe beträgt zweihundertfünfundzwanzig Astronomische Einheiten, damit lässt sich jeder beliebige Punkt innerhalb eines Sonnen Systems unter Feuer nehmen. Da der Sprengsatz durch den Hyperraum reist gibt es auch keine Deckung durch mögliche Himmelsköper in der Feuerline. Ich, Avalon, Vesta und Minerva kammen zu den ergebniss das eine solche Waffe eine wünschenswerte Erweiterung unsers Arselnals wären."  
Harry nickte als er sich dass Konzept dieser Waffe durch den Kopf gehen lies.  
"Wie hoch wäre die Feuerrate eines solchen Schiffes, Mars?"  
"Ein Schuss alle zwei Sekunden. Wenn wir die ersten Prototypen getestet haben schaffen wir es die Zeit vielleicht zu verkürzen."  
"Gut ich möchte das ein Programm geschrieben wird das es ermöglicht die Transformerkanonen in Serie zu produzieren, außerdem soll die Avalon mit diesen Waffen ausgerüstet werden sobald die Waffen als sicher eingestuft werden."  
"Wir haben verstanden Harry." antworteten alle KIs im Gleichklang.  
"Noch andere interssant Ideen gefunden?"  
"Ja Harry." antwortete Mars wieder. "Wir haben sogenannte Patronschilde gefunden. Diese Scchilde leiten riesige Energie Mengen in den Hyperraum ab. Erste Berechnungen zeigen das man um einen Patronschirm zu durchdringen eine zwölf Petatonnen Explosion innerhalb von nullkommaacht Sekunden benötigt. Unsere Berechnugen zeigen auserdem das sich mehre Schild zu einem Verbindden können, so das wenn auf der Avalon zehn dieser Patronschildemitter stehen würden das Schild neunzig Petatonnen aushalten würde. Alle Annahmen wurden unter dem Gesichtpunkt des Punktbeschuss ermittelt, bei einer Fläche von fünfzig mal fünfzig Meter. Sollte die gesamte Fläche des Schild angeriffen werden ist die ableitbare Energie bedeutend höher."  
"Das klingt nach einem hervorragen Schild. Zu welchem Ergebnis seid ihr gekommen."  
"Wir beurteil den Schild als effizent da er die gleiche Menge Energie benötigt wie unsere momentanen Schilde aber das achtzehnfache an Schutz bieten. Wir schlagen eine komplette Umrüstung auf Patronschirme vor, selbstverständlich nach einer kompletten Testreihe.  
Harry nickt diese Patronschirme klangen viel zu gut um sie zu ignorieren.  
"Ich bin einverstanden. Noch andere Ideen?"  
"Die Terraner haben sich mehre Planetenkiller ausgedacht von denen zwei besonderst effektiv sind.  
Zum einen die Arkonbombe, diese Waffe zwingt alle Atom in einem bestimmten Umkreis zu fusionieren was den Planeten praktisch in eine kurzlebige Sonne verwandelt. Wir halten diese Waffe für verschwenderisch aber eindrucksvoll, da der Planet innerhalb von vier Miuten zerstört wird.  
Der andere Planetenkiller ist ein Annihilationslaser. Dieser Laser wird durch die Umwandlung von Materie in Energie betrieben. Bei unserem Momentanen Stand der Lasertechnik schaffen wir es einen Laserstrahl von achthundert Terrawatt auf einer Fläche von einem Quadratkilometer oder Achthundert Exawatt auf einem Quadratmeter. Dieser Planetenkiller hat den Vorteil das die Masse nicht verschwendet wird und man den Planeten abbauen kann. Wir geben diesem Planetenkiller den Vorzug."  
"Ich verstehe. Ich möcht das ihr ein solchen Annihilationslaser in ein Schiff packt, der Laser darf aber nur mit einer der Zustimmung von fünfundsiebzig Prosent oder mehr auf einenPllaneten abgefeuert werden. Diese Anweisung muss in die Hardware eingebaut sein, an einer Stelle die man nicht ersetzten kann."  
"Verstanden wir beginnen damit ein Programm zuschreiben das deinen Spezifikationen entspricht. Wir weisen darauf hin das die Alteraner wärend der Pest Novabomben eingesetzt haben um erkrankte Systeme zu steriliesieren, damals wurden dreihundert bewohnte Welten zerstört also gibt es bereits Präzedenzfälle."  
"Ich danke dir das du mich darauf hinweist mars. Habt ihr noch andere Interssante Ideen gefunden?"  
"Ja als letztes sind wir auf die sogenannten GKA ,oder gepanzerte Komando Anzüge gestossen. diese Anzüge sind mit unser Technik ausgestattet die beste bisher entwickelte Infanterie Waffe. Die Menschen regen dazu an eine Railguns mit fünfhundert Schuss die Sekunde und einer Mündungsgeschwindigkeit von dreizehn Prozent der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Mit der Panzerung, den Waffen, unser Schilden, Holoemitter und Trägheitskompenzatoren wie der Muskelverstärkung kommen wir zu den Ergebnis das zehn Anzüge der Gka ein Wraith Basisschiff zu entvölkern. Wir raten dringend eine GKA-Einheit schnellst möglich auf zu stellen."  
"Vulcan sobald wir das Zeiterweiterungsfeld verlassen, wirst du eine Werft darauf programmieren zwanzigtausend GKA-Anzüge herzustellen."

"Hermis" Harry wand sich jetzt direkt an die KI für die Aufklärung. "Ich möchte das du in der kleine Magellanischen Wolke nach einem jungen Sternensystem suchst das noch in der Phase der Planetenentstehung ist aber schon Zwergplaneten und Panetoiden besitzt."  
"Ja Harry ich werde nach einem solchen System suchen. Minerva, Vesta ich möchte das ihr beide Pläne für eine modullar Dysonsphäre mit einem beliebigen Durchmesser entwickelt. Die Modulle sollen über Schilde und Waffen auf der Ausseite verfügen und auf der Innenseite Solarzellen und Thermoelekroeinheiten, Zwischen Innen und aus Seite sollen ein Kilometer hoher Nutzraum sein. Jedes Modul muss außerdem über Lebenserhaltung und einen Hyperantrieb verfügen, desweiteren muss die Verbindung zwischen den Modulen wieder lösbar sein."  
"Harry darf ich fragen warum wir eine solche Dysonsphäre planen sollen." fragte Vesta.  
"Es erscheind mir eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen die wir besser nutzen können."  
"Ich weiß vorauf du hinaus willst Vesta. Aber bedenke bitte folgene Puckte: eine Planeten gebundene Zivilisation hat immer ein Platzprobelem, sie Können ihre gesamte bevölkerung unmöglich auf einen Planeten lassen. Punkt zwei ist die Energie Versorgung, eine Dysonsphäre liefert quasi unbegrenzte Energie. Die Sonne in diesem System wandelt viermillionen Tonnen Materie jede Sekunde in Energie um und das zehn Millarden Jahre lang. Als letzter Punkt kommt hinzu das wir in den nächsten JAhrhundert zuwenig sein werden um mehre Systeme zu besiedeln, das stimmt. Aber Langfristig können wir so mehr Meschen versorgen als wenn wir jeden Planeten in unseren Systemen Terraformen."  
"Ich versteh die Argumente die du vorbringst."

In den Nächsten Stunden plante Harry mit Minerva und Vesta die Module für die Dysonsphäre. Am Ende hatten sie sieben verschiedene Module entworfen. Das Parkhabitat, das für Erhölung und Sauerstoffproduktion gedacht war, das Wohnmodul, in jedes Wohnmodul würden zwanzigmillionen Menschen passen, wobei jedes Quatier alteranische Standarts erfüllte. Als Drittes entwarfen sie die Inddustrie Module, in diesen würde die gesamte Produktion von Alltagsgütern statt finden. Das nächste Modull war der Landwirtschaft vorbehalten, jedes dieser Module hatte eine bewirtschaftbare Flache so gros wie die Frankreich. Mit ein paar dieser Modulewürde sich die gesamte Erde ernähren lassen.  
Das sechste Modul war der Forschung galt der Forschung, dicke Wände Supermassive Schotts, eigenständig Luftversorgung und schnell Abkoppler, alles zum schutz der restlich Sphäre. Das letzte Modul war im Prinzip eine riesige Beamwerft, die Enerdie würde von der Sonne stammen.

"Harry, die Genbehandlung von Jack O'Neill ist nehme an du willst jetz mit ihm sprechen."  
"Ja Avalon danke. Vesta Vulcan bitte entwerft ein Plan mit dem wir schnellst möglich eine Vollständige Dysonsphäre bekommen wenn Hermes ein passendes System gefunden hat. Ich werde mich jetzt mit Jack über seine Zukunft unterhalten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr hattet schön Pfingsten.  
Ich brauche übrigens immernoch einen Betaleser. Hilfe T.T  
Also damit ich keinen Ärger kriege die Tranformerkanonen, der Patronschild und die Arkonbombe stammen aus Perry Rohdan. Das GKA ist aus der Bücherreihe Invasion. der schicke Laser ist von mir. Wenn ich etwas vergessen habe zu nennen mendet das bitte ich werde es im nächsten kapitel dann odentlich melden.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Harry in den Kontrollraum kam standt Jack an einem Fenster und blickte nachdenklich ins All.  
"Jack? Wie geht es dir?"  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung Harry. Ich muss mir nur über einige Dinge klar werden."  
Harry ging zu Jack und wartete neben ihm darauf das Jack ihm erklärte was er meinte.  
"Das Universum es ist soviel größer als wir dachten. Die Menschen sind in ein Universum gestolpert das sie nicht einmal annährend begreifen können. Hm... Im SGC haben wir immer gedacht die Goa'uld wären das schlimmst Übel des Universums aber sie verblassen im Vergleich zu den Wraith sind sie harmlos und der Krieg der Systemlords ist lachhaft im Vergleich zum Bruderkrieg der Usra Major I der die ganze Galaxie in Trümmer gelegt hat. Sag mir Harry hat die Menschheit überhaupt eine Chache zu überleben?"  
"Ich glaube schon. Die Menschen sind eine anpassungsfähige Rasse. Und niemand hat gesagt das die Menschheit alleine ist oder das sie die größte Macht in der Milchstraße darstellen soll. Wir können den Menschen helfen auf ihren langen Weg zu den Sternen."  
"Ja das werden wir." Jack lächelte leicht als er zu Harry sah. "Ich glaube wir sollten uns unterhalten oder?"  
"Ja. Du musst dich entscheiden ob du mit mir zur Erde zurückkehrst um andere Alteraner suchen oder uns im All vertrittst."  
"Ich glaube ich bleibe im All. Die Erde reizt mich schon lange nicht mehr. Es ist witzig weißt du, in den Letzten Jahren bin ich fast ein Normade geworden. Ich habe mehr Zeit auf anderen Planeten verbracht auls auf der Erde. Und jetzt habe ich die Möglichkeit zwischen den Sternen zuleben. Wie sehen deine Pläne aus damit ich weiß mit welcher meiner Überlegungen sie zu verbinden sind."  
"Komm mit, du brauchst dein Implantat wir können auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation sprechen." Harry ging mit Jack durch die Stadt.  
"Ich möchte einige Alteraner von der Erde holen im verlauf der nächsten zehn Monaten. Das Problem ist aber das viel unseres Volkes ein Überlegenheitskomplex entwickelt haben und vermutlich die Erde Zerstören würden wenn sie die Macht dazu hätten. Ich werde also mir die Kanidaten ganz genau ansehen müssen, deswegen wird es solange dauern. Desweitern wollte ich in der kleinen Magelanischen Wolke eine neue Heimat für unser Volk aufbauen. Mein langfristiges Ziel ist die komplette Ausrottung der Goa'uld in der Milchstraße."  
"Das sind verstädliche Ziele aber wirst du genug Alteraner finden damit wir deine wachsende Gesellschaft aufbauen können?"  
"Ich hoffe es wenn nicht müssen wir unsere Bürder und Schwestern in die anderen Universen folgen und sie bitten zurück zukommen. Ich hoffe das wir auf diese weise genug Alteaner zusammmen bekommen um eine wachsen Gesellschafft zu bekommen. Gott sei dank brauchen wir dazu wesentlich weniger Personen als die Menschen."  
Harry und Jack kamen in diesem Moment in der Krankenstation an und Jack legte sich ohne zögern auf eins der Krankenbetten um sich ein Implantat einsetzten zulassen. Die medizinschen Anlagen prüfte Jack schnell und stellte ein entsprechenes Implantat aus Naniten zusammen. Diese Naniten gingen direkt durch den Schädel und gruppierten sich im Gehirn zu einem voll funktoinierenden Implantat. Alles in allem dauerte die Implantation eine Minute. Jack konnte jetzt auf die Datenbank der Avalon zugreifen. Das Wissen wie man auf die Datenbank zugriff war wärend der Gentherapie mit dem anderen Wissen übertragen worden. Das Implantat ermöglichte es Jack außerdem auf jedes nicht physich geschütztes Computernetzwerk zugreifen und sich durch jede Firewall zuhacken.  
"Wow das ist krass." sagte Jack als er die Datenbank auslotete.  
"Also Jack, was hast du geplant jetzt zu tun?"  
"Ich werde Minerva testen lassen ob eine Person mehre Schiffe mit einem Stuhl steuern kann. Auserdem werde ich mich mit dem SGC treffen. Wenn mehre Schiff gleichzeitig von einer Person gesteuert werden können werde ich die umgeben Systeme von den Goa'uld reinigen. Wir sollten die Planeten danach auch schützen damit die Goa'uld nicht nach ein paar Tagen wieder kommen um den Planeten wieder zuerobern."  
"Du hast recht, wenn du tatsächlich die Goa'uld verteibst solltest du Verteidigungssatellieten in den Systemen zurücklassen um die Goa'uld aufzuhalten. Wenn man die Technik dieser möchtegern Göttern bedenkt sollten sie nicht in der lage sein mit drei Satelliten ferig zu werden. Ich bin sicher das ein halbes Dutzend Werften reicht um mit der Geschwindigkeit deiner Offensive schritt zuhalten. Auserdem ssolltest du in der Leer zwischen den Systemen Flottenstützpunkte einrichten, für den Fall das die Goa'uld ein massiven Angrifff starten der die Satelliten überforden könnte, um schell einzugreifen."  
Jack nickte Harry zu als Zeichen das er mit Harry übereinstimmmte.  
"Ich muss zurück auf die Erde Jack. Wenn etwas ist kannst du mich über das Implantat ancommen. Ich komme heute wärend der Nachtstunden von Großbritannien wieder hier her, dann können wir unsere Pläne weiter ausarbeiten. Aber die Gruppe bei der ich bin wird bald anfangen mich zu suchen immerhin bin ich bereits seit einer Stunde Erdzeit weg."  
"Ich verstehe HArry ich werde mit Minerva, Mars und Hermes das beste Vorgehen besprechen. Wir werden uns heute Abend sehen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry wo warst du solange."  
"Ich habe mich um gesehen Hermine. Ich habe die Ferien über keinen Kontakt zu der magischen Welt und auch sonst ist der Kontakt minimal. Ich wollte sovielwie möglich lernen bevor ich wieder in von der Auswelt abgeschnitten werde, alos habe ich mch mit einigen Ausländern unterhalten. Ich habe es sehr genossen, wusstest du das beispielsweiße der Gott Seth ein Zauber war der sich durch schwarze Magie fast unsterblich geworden ist. Er soll in der Lage gewesen sein seinen Geist in einen anderen Köper zu transportieren. Ich habe paar interssante Gesichten von überall auf dem Globus erfahren."  
Harry setzte sich neben Hermine ans Feuer und unterhielten sich mit den Weasleys und Hermine über das Spiel, bis Mister Weasley sie alle ins Bett schickte.

Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf weckte Mister Weasley Harry auf.  
"Harry. Ron wacht auf. Schell zieht euch was. Ihr müsst euch verstecken."  
"Was ist los Mister Weasley?"  
"Keine Zeit Harry. Du musst gehen schnell."  
Harry verließ das Zelt und stand auf einen Schlachtfeld. Nachdem Harry sich schnell ein Überblick über die Situation verschafft hatte beschwor er ein Patronschirm, er lies sih nicht mit den Schutzschilden der Terranier vergleichen aber er war immer noch stärker als jeder Schild den Zauberer je gewirkt hatten. Er ging auf die marodierenden Mob zu undd fing an kleine Plasmaladung zu werfen. Das Plasma, da es physich war, durch schulg die Schilde der Gruppe ohne langsamer zu werden. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren Schmerzensschreie der Menschen zuhören deren Haut von dem Plasma verbrannt wurde. Die Gruppe die eine Muggelfamielie schweben lies konzentierte ihre Flüche auf Harry. Wie Minerva es erwartet hatte würden die Flüche in den Hyperraum abgeleitet. Als den Mitgliedern des Mobs klar wurde das sie Harry nicht besiegen konnten apperierten sie schnell weg. Die Muggel fingen an zu fallen. Einige der Zauberer die mit den Mitgliedern des Mobs gekämpft hatten fingen die Muggel mit Magie auf und liesen sie langsam auf den Boden schweben. Als Harry sich sicher war das niemand ihn angreifen würde lies er seinen Schild fallen. Die anderen Zauberer die um Harry standen sahen ihn überrascht an. Sie hatten ein mächtigen Auror oder ein weisen Eremit erwartet und nicht ein Jungen der noch nichtmal seine ZAGs Abgelegt hatte.  
"Harry das war sehr dumm." sagte Mister Weasley der schwer atemend hinter Harry stand. "Komm wir müssen die anderen finden."  
"Oh mein Gott." schrie eine der Hexen die eine Aurorenuniform trug und deutete auf den Himmel. Alle sah auf die Stellle wo die Hexe hindeutete. Alle, außer Harry, erbleichten als sie ein neongrünen Schädel aus des Mund eine Schlage kam. Die Auroren apperierten schnell weg. Harry blieb allein zurück unnd ging zurück zu Zellt der Weasleys.  
"Mister Potter, bitte warten Sie." Harry drehte sich um und sah eine Frau mittelern Alters, mit blonden Haaren.  
"Entschuldigen sie Mister Potter. Ich bin Rita Kimmkorn Journalisten des Tagespropheten. Ich habe gesehen das sie gegen die Todesser gekämpft haben. Können sie unseren Leseren sagen wieso ein Schüler die Aufgabe von Auroren übernimmt?"  
"Ich weiß nicht was ein Todesser ist Miss Kimmkorn, aber wenn sie diese Gruppe meinen die sich wie Idoten benommen haben dann muss ich ihnen sagen das ich mich für unsere Leute schämme. Diese Idoten waren den Campern eins zu zwanzig oder mehr unterlegen. Wenn die Camper ein wenig mehr Courage gezeigt hätten wäre diese, wie haben sie sie genannt, Todesser nie soviel Chaos anrichten können."  
"Mister Potter wollen siie damit sagen das, die Zauberer die vor den Todessern geflohen sind Feige sind?"  
"Ich habe eine Frag Miss Kimmkorn wenn zweihundert Zauberer gegen die zwanzig Todesser gekämpft hätte wie wäre es dann ausgegangen?"  
"Ich verstehe was Sie meinen Mister Potter. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Zeit."  
Harry sah der Reporterin nach als sie ging. Nach einiger Zeit ging Harry wieder zu dem Zelt der Weasleys.  
~~Jack. Wir müssen reden~~ Commte Harry Jack an.  
~~Harry was ist den?~~ Jack Stimme schien direkt aus Harrys Kopf zu kommen, es war ein wenig gruselig.  
~Ich fürcht ich kann heute Nacht nicht kommen. Eine Terrorgruppe hat heute einen Anschlag durch geführt. Ich glaube nicht das ich mich heute weg schleichen kann. Gehst du bitte mit dem SGC verhandeln?~~  
~~In Ordnung ich werde gehen Harry. Minerva und icch haben heraus gefunden wie man eine ganze Flotte mit einem Stuhl zu steuern. Die Schiffe werden im Moment umgerüstet.~~  
~~Sehr gut Jack. Ich nehme an das du sobald eine Flotte aufgerüstet ist anfangen wirst Goa'uld zu jagen?~~  
~~ Ja laut Minerva wird die Aufrüstung in zwei Tagen abgeschlossen sein. Ich bereite mich jetzt auf das Treffen mit dem SGC vor. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Nacht Harry~~  
~~ Viel Erfolg Jack~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wollen sie mir sagen das dieser gelbe Kristall eine Verbindung mit dem Anführer der Antiker aufbauen wird und die Weißen eine Spionagekarte der Galaxie enthalten die sich dauernd aktuelliesiert. Verstehe ich das richtig Colonel O'Neill?" fragte General Hammond  
"Ja Sir. Das ist richtig. Der gelbe Kristall soll entweder hier bleiben oder zum Präsidenten gehen. Harry hat gesagt das ein Weißer Kristall für uns ist und der andere für die Tok'ra ist. Ich würde Ihm keinen Grund geben uns böse zu sein, es geht immerhin um die Torbauer."  
"Ich stimme dem Colonel zu Sir. Wir werden viel von den Antikern lernen können wenn wir gute Beziehungen zu ihnen haben."  
In diesem Moment ging der Ausenweltalarm los.  
"Außerplanmäßige aktivierung von aussen."  
Hammond und SG-1 liefen schnell in das Kontrollzentrum.  
"Iris ist geschossen Sir. Jemand versucht sich allerdings in das System zuhacken."  
Carter wechselte mit einem der Tortechniker den Platz so das sie am Computer saß.  
"Sir dieser Angriff ist anderst als jeder den ich bisher gehen habe. Der Hacker greift keine anderen Systeeme an als die Iriskontrolle er hat berreits jede andere Firewall durchbochen."  
in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Iris. Aus dem Stargate kam eine zwei Meter große Kreatur mit einem Gesicht das einfach dämoniscgh aussah. rote Haut, rasiermesserscharfe Zähne und zwei riesigen Hörnern. Die Torsicherheitsteams eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Um die Kreatur entstand ein hellens grünes Schimmen. Die Kreatur griff an seinen Kopf und hob ihn an. Es stellte sich heraus das es ein Helm war. Unter dem Helm war das Gesicht des O'Neill Klones.  
"Hi Leute."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sah auf seinen Klon der auf der Torrampe stand und einen seltsamen Anzug trug. Er ging die Rampe herunter und schien sich nicht für die auf ihn gerichteten gewehre zu interssieren. Als er schießlich den Boden erreichte sah der Klon zu den Festern des Gatekontrollraum hoch und sagte: "Ich bin für die Antiker hier um den Weg zu Verhandlung vorzubreiten." Ganeral Hammond sah den jungen Klon an und wand sich an das SG-1 Team.  
"Das ist der Klon von Colonel O'Neill, nicht wahr?"  
Das Team nickte.  
"Und er hat sämtliche Erinnerungen? Er ist also eine perfekte Kopie von Colonel O'Neill, in jeder Hinsicht?"  
Das Team nickte wieder.  
"Also ist es unwahrscheinlich das er uns verrät." Wie Major Cater verwendet der General das Wort unmöglich nicht mehr.  
"Wenn man ihn keine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat sollte es sicher sein. Wir könnnen naturlich nicht vollkommen sicher sein solange wir ihm keine Chanche geben aber in Anbetracht wo wir ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben, auf einem Antikerkriegsschiff wohlgemerkt, ist seine Behauptung vermutlich zutreffen, Sir." antwortet Carter.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten den Kleinen anhören, Sir. Ich glaube nicht das Harry ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat. Er schien mir nicht wie jemand der anderen seinen Willen aufdrängt. Ich sage nicht das er davor zurückschrecken wird anderen mit Gewalt dazu zubringen, aber Täuschung hat er ncht nötig." sagte Colonel O'Neill zum General. Dieser sah nun zu Jack und nickte, immerhin hatte Jack als einziger Kontakt mit dem Anführer der Antiker gesprochen.  
General Hammond beugte sich zum Mirko und sagte: "Sie können in den Besprechungsraum kommen. Dort werden wir reden. Ich muss Sie bitte alle Waffen abzulegen."  
"Ich habe keine Waffen mit genommen General weil ich nicht wollte das sie in fremde Hände fallen. Das Problem mit den Goa'uld geht auf das zurücklassen von unser Technik zurück. Es war zwar Technologie die weit hinter unser damals modernen Technik aber sie war trozdem genug um die Galaxie zu beherrschen. Ich habe nur ein wenig defeniv Technologie bei mir." antwortet der O'Neill Klon.  
General Hammond nickte und sagte "In Ordnung damit kann ich leben. Kommmen Sie rauf."  
Der General und SG-1 gingen zügig in den Konferenzraum um vor dem Klon dort zu sein.  
Als der Klon schließlich eintraf saßen bereits alle, der General und SG-1, am Tisch.

"Also Sie wollen mit uns verhandeln?" fragte General Hammond.  
"Sie haben meine Aussage missverstanden, General. Ich bin hier um ihnen die Beddingung zu nennen damit wir verhandeln können. Eins unser ältesten Gesezte verbietet Verhandlung die nicht von einem planetaren Vertreter geführt werden. Bevor sie fragen. Ja ich halte mich jetzt für einen Antiker, oder wie wir uns nennen einen Alteraner."  
"Und reichen für diese Verhandlung von den Sie sprechen ein Vertreter des IOA?" fragte Cater.  
"Ich fürchte nicht. Die Gesezt sagt das der Verteter von der globalsten Organisation hergestellt werden muss, in diesem Fall die UNO, gewhlt werden muss. Aber keine Sorge wir haben uns eine gute Tarngeschichte ausgedacht warum die USA einen solchen Antrag stellen sollte. Wir können etwa vier Lichttag von der Erde entfernt ein Satteliten aussetzten der Singnale aussenden würde die SETI auffangen würde, darauf hin legt die USA der UNO den Vorschlag vor einen Botschafter zu bestimmen der das recht hat für alle Menschen des Planeten zusprechen. Unsere Prognossen zeigen eine einundsiebzigkommadreiacht prozenige Wahrscheinlichkeit das diese Vorgehen zum erfolg führt wenn ihr es mit den anderen Staaten des IOA absprecht."  
"Worauf passiet diese Prognose, Jack." fragte Daniel  
"Auf den Daten die wir von der Erde haben, Internet, Geheime Berichte so etwas. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt ist eure Informationssichheit ein klacks für uns. Und wie Colonel O'Neill sicher bezeugen kann sind wir in der Lage ein solchen Satillten zu platzieren."  
In diesem Moment meldete sich genannter Colonel zu Wort. "Wer hat diese Prognosse erstelllt? Ich glaube nicht das du oder Harry dazu in der Lage sind und ich habe weder auf der Terrania noch auf der Avalon ander Antiker gesehen."  
"Du hast recht weder Harry noch ich haben die Prognosse erstellt, aber nicht weil wir es nicht können sondern weil unsere KIs schneller sind."  
"Kis?" fagte Cater. "Ihr habt funktionsfähige Kis, also weiter als Reese?"  
"Ich habe in den letzten Stunden nachgeforscht. Reese war kein Bestandteil unser KI-Experimente. Der Planet auf dem Reeas gefunden wurde, gehörte auch nicht zu unseren Terretorium. Als wir die Milchstraße verließen lebte auf dem Planeten eine Prä-Metallogische Kultur, wir haben sie sich vollkommen allein entwickeln lassen. Ihr habt wirklich Glück ohne die Prometheus, die euch hyperreisen ermöglicht, dürften wir nicht einmal mit euch reden. Aber um auf Major Caters Frage zuück zukommen ja wir haben KIs, das ist unerlässig bei einer Kultur die eine ganze Galaxie umspannt. Allein die Verwaltungsarbeit wurde sonst irgendwann das gesamte Reich lähmen und unser Raumverkehr umfasste in manchen Systemen dreizehntausend Schiffe und auf über einem Dutzend Planeten gab es dreitausend Landungen von Raumschiffen die Stunde so etwas schafft keine noch so große Menschengruppe. Also zurück zum eigendlichen Grund meines hierseins, wenn wir, die Alteraner mit der Erde Verhandeln könnnen wir einen Schutzvertag aushandeln im Gegensatz zu dem 'Geschützte Planetenvetrag' der Asgard wäre unser Vertag kein Bluff sondern mit echten militärischen Mittel gesichert. Ich bin mir sicher das ihr das mit dem Präsidenten klären müssen und der mit es mit den anderen Präsidenten des IOA. Sie haben Kommkristalle wenn sie mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen wollen. Habt ihr noch fragen?"  
General Hammond nickte und fragte: "Wie sieht es mit Technologie aus? Werdet ihr welche mit uns teilen, das wird den Präsidenten sehr interessieren."  
"Nein das steht absolut fest. Wir geben keine Technik aus den Händen an Niemanden, eine Ausnahme ist die Anti-Replikatoren Waffe für die Asgard, die ihr auch erhaltet wenn die Replikatoren entkommen."  
Colonel O'Neill sagte: "Ach komm schon, du weißt doch wie sehr wir neue Technik brauchen."  
"Ihr teilt doch auch keine Atombomben mit der Hamas."  
"Warum sollten wir daas tun?"  
"Nun die Hamas ist mit euch nicht im gibt es keinen Grund der gegen Atombomben für die Hamas."  
"Die Hamas würde diese Wafffen gegen unsere Verbündeten einsetzen das können wir nicht zulassen."  
Der junge Jack lächelte. "Ach wirklich. Ich sehe du verstehst unsere Lage."

"Wenn sonst nichts mehr ist gehe ich zurück. Ich muss den Umbau der alteranischen Flotte überwachen." Der O'Neill Klon stand auf genau wie die anderen Teilnehmer des Gesprächs. Die Gruppe ging in den Kontrollraum. Als sie den Konrollraum ankammen legte der Klon kurz den Kopf schief und das Tor aktivierte sich.  
"Wer hat die Aktivierung des Tores veranlasst." fragte General Hammond.  
"Das war ich General" antwortete der junge Jack O'Neill. "Ich möchte nicht das ihr die Toradresse kennt. Wir haben ein mehrfach gestaffeltes Verteidigungssystem bei dem jede Stufe tödlicher ist als die vorran gegangend und wir wären sehr ungehalten wenn jemand versuchen sollte ohne Einladung vorbei zu kommen. Stellen sie sicher das der NID das versteht sollten die versuchen unerlaubt einzudringen nehmen wir uns dieser Sache an."  
Die Gruppe Stand Mittlerweile vor dem Stargate. "Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder General."

"Harry James Potter was bei Merlins Namen ist dir eingefallen dich mit den Todessern zukämpfen. Das ist die Aufgabe von Erwaschsen." schimpfte Miss Weasley.  
"Dazu hätten die Erwachsenin in Richtung Todesser renn müssen und nicht in die andere Richtung. Ich war der vierte der sich gegen die Todesser gestellt hat, wenn den Erwachsen der Mumm fehlt zutunn was nötig ist müssen die Kinder tun was nötig ist." antwortete Harry ruhig. Er hatte die Titelseite gesehn mit der Miss Weasley herum gefuchtelt hatte. Die Überschrift lautete: "Harry Potter kämpft mit den Diener des Unnennbaren". Harry konnte sich in etwa denken was in der Zeitung schrieb, immerhin kannte er die Kindder der Zauberwelt und die Kinder unterschieden sich nur selten von den Eltern. Vermutlich lobte dies Zeitung ihn in den Himmel vielleicht gab es auch einen leicht besorgter Unterton, weil er ein unbekannte Form der Magie angewand hatte.  
Mister Weasley nahm die Zeitung mit und las sie am Frühstückstisch.  
"...Schlampig Sicherheitsvorkehrungen...", "...Chaos bei der Organisation...", "...Schande für alle Erwachsen...", "...Courage von Potter beispielhaft..."  
Harry aß still sein Frühstück während Mister Weasley die Zeitung las und Percy über die schulter mit las. Nach ein paar Minuten hattee Harry aufgegessen und stand auf.  
"Ich bin müde ich gehe hoffe das stört niemand. Gute Nacht."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN  
Das war das nächste Kapitel. Im nächsten kapitel stellt Hermine Harry zur Rede und General Hammand gibt dem Präsidenten seine Empfelung.

Ich benötige übriges immernoch einen Beta leser fals jemand interesse hat


	7. Chapter 7

Harry lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Er war nicht allein im Zimmer, neben Ron war auch Hermine im Zimmer. Während Ron noch immer über den Schild staunte den Harry, laut seinem Vater, geschaffen hatte war Hermine an den dahinterliegen Prinzip interessiert. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr wegen Sirus Black alles über Schildzauber gelesen was sie in die Finger bekommen hatte und keiner dieser Schild ähnelte den von Harry. Irgendwie war Harry entweder in der Lage einen neuen Schildzauber zuweben oder er hatte einen uralten Zauber entdeckt. Hermine wusste nicht was sie mehr beunruhigte, denn sowohl neue als auch vergessene Zauber bargen große Gefahren. Hermine erinnerte sich wieder an die Bitte die Professor Dumbledore an sie hatte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rückblick ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war der erste Dezember. Hermine saß in der Bücherei und arbeite gerade an einen Aufsatz für Professor Snape als sich jemand zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Als sie aufsah blickte sie direkt in das Gesicht des Schulleiters.  
"Professor? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
"Ja das können sie Miss Granger. Ich habe gesehen das sie sich mit Mister Potter angefreundet haben, nach diesen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall am Halloweenabenend. Ich würde sie bitten auf plötzlichen Veränderung in Mister Potters Verhalten zu achten. Da bisher niemand ein Todesfluch überebt hat können wir nicht wissen was die langfristigen Folgen sind und wir können Mister Potter nur helfen wenn wir rechtzeitig über ungewöhnliche Veränderungen bescheid wissen."  
"Sie bitten mich mein Freund auszuspionieren Professor?"  
"Nein Miss Granger ich bitte sie im Interesse ihres Freundes ein wachsames Auge auf ihn zuhaben. Sie verstehen sicher das ich will das es Mister Potter gut geht, da ich aber nicht sändig ein Auge auf ihn haben kann bitte ich sie das für mich zu tun."  
"Ich verstehe Professor. Ich werde ein Auge auf Harry haben."  
"Danke Miss Granger. Sie helfen mir wirklich. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rückblick Ende ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An diesem Abend lag ein seltenes Tränkebuch auf ihrem Bett und seitdem lag jede Woche ein weiters seltens Buch auf ihrem Bett. Hermine war klar das Professor Dumbledore versuchte sie damit zu bestechen. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Sie sehr genau darauf geachtet was sie Dumbledore nie etwas gesagt, inzwischen Zeit glaubte Hermine das es ein Investion in die Zukunft war. Sie würde Harry nie verraten, das wusste Hermine aber die Bücher würde sie Vermissen, sobald Dumbledore das bemerkte. Bisher konnte Hermine Harry auch nicht sagen das der Direktor sie dafür bezahlte ihn auszuspionieren, weil Harry ihn grade zu verehrte. Die nahe Zukunft dürfte Interssant werden. Hermine seufzte und ging in Ginnys Zimmer um sich selber schlafen zu legen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mister Präsident General Hammond von SGC ist soeben eingetroffen." Präsident Busch saß in einem sicheren Raum im Pentagon bei ihm die vier anderen Staatsoberhäupter des IOA. "Bitte entschuldigen SIe das ich habe sie so kurzfristig hierher gebeten habe. Allerdings wurde mir mitgeteilt das wir Kontakt mit den Torbauern hatten und diese bereit wären mit uns in Verhandlung zutreten. General Hammond wurde hier hergebten um uns zu informieren. Es gab mehre Beschwerden das wir nicht genug Informationen teilen deshalb erhalten sie das Briefing gleichzeitig mit mir. Außerdem hat der General gesagt das wie immer die Verhandlungen auch ausgehen der gesamte Planet betroffen sein wird. Also werden wir unsere nächsten Schritte genau überlegen müssen." Präsident Busch beugte sich zum Sprechknof. "Melissa schicken sie bitte den General Hammond und sein Team herrein." Die Tür zum Konferenzraum öffnete sich und das Flagteam des SGC betraten den Raum und setzten sich an den Tisch der für Sie bereit gestellt wurde.  
"General bitte informieren Sie uns über die Ereignisse die sie mit den Antikern in Kontakt brachten."  
"Natürlich Mister Präsident. Vor einer Woche kam ein Junge in die Basis der behauptete Colonel O'Neill zu sein. Im Laufe der Untersuchung stellte sich heraus das es sich um einen fehlerhaften Klon des Colonel handelte der nicht komplett ausgereift war. Wir konnten diesen Klon einen abtrünnigen Asgard zuordnen. Der Asgard wurde von einem Antiker gestellt der nichts über die Verbrechen des Asgard wusste, allerdings erregte das Verhalten des Asgard Misstrauen bei dem Antiker der sich darauf hin mit dem hohen Rat der Asgard in Kontakt tratt als er erfuhr das der Asgard illegale Experimente an Menschen durchführte hielt er ihn fest bis ein anderer Asgard kam um ihn in Gewahrsam zunehmen. Auf dem Raumschiff des Abtrünnihgen fand der Antiker den Orginal O'Neill er nahm ihn auf seinen Schiff mit zu Treffpunkt mit den Asgard. Nach dem der Abtrünnige übergeben wurde und die Antiker den Asgard Hilfe angeboten hatten wurde Colonel O'Neill zur Erde zurück gebracht. Als er wieder in seinem Haus war traff er das SG-1 Team das dem abtrünnigen Asgard eine Falle gestellt hatte. Er nahm über ein Kommunikationsstein den er von dem Antiker bekommen hatte und nahm Kontakt mit dem Antiker auf. Der Antiker hat den Klon geheilt und ihm angeboten ein Antiker zu werden, ein Angebot das der Klon angenommen hat. Das wissen wir weil er uns vor kurzem die Bedinungen genannt hat damit wir verhandeln können. Die Gesetze der Antiker verbieten ihnen mit Leuten zuverhandeln die nicht offizell Verteter des Planeten sind. Dieser Punkt ist alles was uns von Verhandlungen abhält. Die Antiker haben angeboten das SETI-Programm erfolg haben zu lassen damit der Vorschlag eingereiht werden kann einen Planetaren Botschafter zu ernennen. Ihren Prognosen nach führt dieses Vorgehen mit einundsiebzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu das ein planetarer Botschafter gewählt wird. Sie stellen uns frei wer der Botschafter sein wird. Der Antiker der zu uns kam, das war übrigens Colonel O'Neills Klon gab uns gegenüber zu verstehn das sie uns gegenüber nicht so nachsichtig sein werden wie unsere Verbündeten. Sollte irgend eine Gruppe versuchen Antikertechnik von ihnen zustellen werden sie eine empfindliche Starfe zahlen müssen oder die Verbindungen zur Erde werden für eine angemessene Zeitdauer gekappt, das würde auch die Verteidigung unser Welt einschließen."

Als fest stand das General Hammond nichts mehr hinzufügen würde beugte sich der britische Primeminister zu dem Mikrophone vor und fragte: Colonel O'Neill sie waren auf dem Schiff der Antiker. Was können sie uns über ihre Technick sagen die von den Antikern genutzt wird."  
"Ich kann nicht sehr viel über ihre Technologie sagen nur das ihre Antriebe denen der intergalaktischen Asgardschiffen überlegen sind. Das sie in der Lage sind riesige Objekte in kurzer Zeit herzustellen, das sie über Beamtechnologie verfügen, sowie mobile Schilde die von einer einzigen Person getragen werden können und funktioniernde KIs haben. Das ist die einzige Technick die ich sicher bestimmen konnte. Allerdiings bin ich sicher das ich nicht das Non-Plus-Ultra an Technik gesehen habe, aber was ich gesehen habe ist allem was wir bishergeshen haben überlegen."  
Der Präsident der Russischen Föderation fragte: "Hat der Antiker mit dem Sie gesprochen haben eigendlich auch einen Namen? Wir können ihn ja nicht die ganze Zeit "der Antiker" nennen."  
"Ja Sir sein Name ist Harry Potter."  
"Harry James Potter vielleicht Colonel O'Neill" fragte der britische Primeminister überrascht.  
"Ja Sir. Woher wissen sie das?"  
"Es handelt sich möglicherweise um einen Büger meines Landes. Ich werde das überprüfen wenn ich wieder zurück bin. wenn ich recht habe ist er einer dieser Büger von denen das Staatsoberhaupt am ersten Amtstag informiert wird."  
Die anderen Staatsoberhäupter nickten, der russische Präsident sah leicht gequält aus. In Russland gab es einen beinah offen Krieg gegen zwischen magischen und nichtmagischen, der seit der zeit Stalins schwelte. Stalin hatte die oberhäupter aller alten Familien hinrichten lassen und wenn sie Wiederstand geleistet hatten auch den Rest der Familie. Diese Handlung brachen das magische Russland, bis dahin eine der mächtigsten versteckten Gesellschaften und führten langfristig zum scheitern der UDSSR. Noch heute gabe es eine große Anti-Muggel Bewegung in Russland was die Wiedererstarkung Russlands hinaus zögerte.  
Nach dem noch einige andere Fragen gestellt wurden, die sich mehr mit dem Torbetrieb beschäftigten als mit den Antikern, man begehnete nicht jeden Tag SG-1, wurden General Hammond und sein Team entlassen. Nach zähen Verhandlungen zwischen den Staatsoberhäuptern legten sie sich schließlich auf Doktor Weir als Botschafterin der Erde fest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry saß am Teich der Weasleys und meditierte. Er hatte zwar dass gesamte Wissen der Alteraner, aber es war noch nicht geordnet. Die Meditation half Harry Ordnung in seinen Verstand zubekommen, damit er nicht mehr nur auf Situationen reagieren konnte sondern auch die Situation kontrollieren konnte. Harry schätzte das er viellleicht noch vier Stunden braucht um alles zu ordnen.  
Harry spürte wie sich jemand ihn nährte, mit ein wenig Konzentration erkannte er das es Hermine war.  
"Kann ich dir helfen Hermine?"  
"Wir müssen uns Unterhalten Harry. Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen stark verändert. Ich mache mir Sorgen."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallo hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen und einen Betaleser.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry lächelte Hermine an. "Ich kann dir versichern das du dir keine Sorgen machen musst Hermine. Ich habe etwas über meine Familie in Gringotts erfahren das dazu geführt hat das ich mein Leben neu überdenken musste. Ich bin mir bisher noch nicht ganz sicher was ich mit dem Wissen das ich bekommen habe tun soll." Harry sah hermine nachdenklich an. "Hermine du hast eine neutrale Meinung von der magischen Welt, oder? Vielleicht kannst du mir bei meinen Problem helfen."  
"Sicher Harry wenn es in meiner Macht liegt werde ich dir helfen."  
Harry lächelte und winkte mit der Hand. Hermine bemerkte ein leichtes Flimmern in der Luft das sie zuvor nicht gesehen hatte.  
"Harry hast du gezaubert?"  
"Ja Hermine das habe ich. Und bevor du anfangst mich an die Gesetze zu erinnern solltest du wissen das dieses Gesetz sich gegen Muggelgeborene ricchtet. Der Zauber auf dem Zauberstab regestiert den Einsatz von Magie und überpruft ob sich ein Erwachsener Zauber in der Nähe befindet. Das ist alles wenn das Gesetz wirklich effektiv sein sollte müsste der Stab jeden Zauber regestieren der mit dem Stab ausgeführt wurde. Hinzu kommt das ich keinen Stab verwendet habe und es keinerlei gesetze gibt die stablose Magie verbietet. Als letzten Punkt kann ich noch anführen das dieses Gesetz nur für Menschen gilt und ich kein Mensch mehr bin und da fängt mein Problem an."  
Hermine wurde bei Harrys immer stiller sie sah das das Verbot von Magie während der Sommmerferien wirklich Neumagierfeindlich war. aber die Eröffnug das Harry kein Mensch war entsetzte sie.  
"Harry wenn du kein Mensch bist was bist du dann?"  
"Ich bin ein Alteraner oder Atlanter wie uns die magissche Welt nennt."  
"Ein Atlanter die Quelle aller Magie." sagte Hermine fassungslos "Wie ist das möglich die Atlanter haben alle ihre Köper zurück gelassen, vor zweitausend Jahren ist er letzte Atlanter eins mit dem Universum geworden."  
"Ich habe in meinem Familienverließ ein Gerät gefunden das von Merlin, einem Atlanter, stammt. Er drückte die Hoffnug aus das ich unser Volk an seinen Platz zurück führen kann. Und das ist dass eigendliche Probelem. Ich kann mein Wissen nicht jedem zur Verfügung stellen. Ich kriege das kalten Grausen wenn ich daran denke was Malfoy mit der Macht der Atlanter anstellen würde. Ich habe schon Angst was ich mit meinen Möglichkeiten anstellen kann." Harry griff nach einem etwas größeren Stein, Hermine schätzte das er vielleicht zwei Kilo wog. "Ich könnte mit diesem Stein eine Stadt wie London von der Landkarte wischen, ich kann den Himmel der Erde in Brand stecken oder das Leben auf diesem Planeten unter Kilometer tiefen Eis begraben. Ich weiß das ich Menschen brauche um das Volk der Alteraner wieder auferstehen zulassen aber wem kann man eine Macht anvertauen die Planeten aus ihrer Umlaufbahn zwingen kann. Verstehst du Hermine? Wie kann ich auswählen wer es wert ist Alteraner zu werden und wer nicht? Was wenn ich einen Fehler mache und Mensch zuschaden kommen?" Harry lachte gequält auf. "Merlin hat mir beinah unbegrenzte Macht gegen und eine vage Vorstellung wie unsere Kultur aussah. Aber diese Kultur hat zum gewaltsamen Tod von unzähligen Menschen geführt und schließlich beinah zum Austerben der Alteraner. Soll ich das was ich aufbaue also nach den alten Regeln und Gesetzen aufbauen oder soll ich eine neue Ordnung aufbauen. Wenn ja wie soll sie aussehen sollen wir Wächter sein, Lehrer, Beobachter oder Herrscher?"  
"Harry vertraust du mir?"  
"Natürlich Hermine. Wenn ich die nicht vertauen würde, wurden wir diese Gespräch nicht führen."  
"Dann zeig mir dein Problem."  
"Vertaust du mir Hermine, vorbehaltslos? Was ich dir zeige wird alles übertreffen was du bisher kennst."  
"Ich vertraue dir blind Harry."  
"Gut dann gehen wir jetzt ins Dorf runter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss Weasley war nicht sehr begeistert gewesen als Harry und Hermine gesagt hatten das sie beide ins Dorf gehen würden, aber schießlich hatte sie nachgeben. Kaum dass Harry und Hermine außer Sichtweite des Fucchsbaus waren befahl Harry der Terrania ihn und Hermine hoch zubeamen. Hermine schrie vor Schreck kurz auf.  
"Harry wo bei Merlins ungewaschener Unterhose sind wir?"  
"Das Hermine ist die Terrania ein Kriegsschiff der Aurora-Klasse. Es ist mein persönliches Schiff bis die ersten Schiffe der Raknarok-Klasse fertig sind. Dieses Schiff hat mehr militärische Macht als die gesamte Erde einschließlich des Erdkriegschiff Prometeus ,die sich momentan etwa viertausend Lichtjahre in Richtung galaktisches Zentrum befindet. Die Terrania ist eins von dreitausendd Raumschiffen die ich bekommen habe um das Volk der Alteraner wieder zu den Sternen zuführen. Sobald meine Produktionsfähigkeiten halbwegs ausgebaud sind berginne ich mit den Bau von Schiffen der Raknarok und Ammagedon-Klasse, diese werden die Auroaschiffe auf das Nievau einer Fregatte herabsetzen. Dies ist nötig weil diese Galaxie sich seit Jahren in einem Bügerkrieg befindet. Folg mir bitte ich will dir unser Hauptquatier zeigen. Selbst wenn du dich mir nicht anschließt solltest du es sehen. Es gibt im Augenblick nur mich und Jack so wie einige KIs in der Avalon."  
Harry und Hermine erreichten das Stargate und Harry wählte schnell die Avalon an. Hermine zuckte zusammen als sich der instablie Vortex auf sie zubewegte. Als sich das Wurmloch stabilisiert hatt zog Harry Hermine schell durch das Tor.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hermine du bist soeben zuersten Mal durch ein Wurmloch gereist. Das hier ist die Avalon das einzige Schiff der Länderklasse das es gibt. Es bietet Platz für zweieinhalb Millarden Menschen. Im Notfall kann es auch secchs Millarden für zwei Monate am Leben halten. Ich plane bereits ein wesentlich größers Projekt, eine Dysonsphare die hundertfünfzig Millarden Menschen Unterkunftgewähren soll. Im Moment suchen wir nach eine passende Sonne die wir nutzen können. Diese Dysonspähre wird unser Volk fast unangreiffbar machen. Die bisher gesammelten Daten deuten darauf hin das fünf Prozent der Baustufe ausreichen sollten alle Feinde im Milchstraßensytem davon abzuhalten die Sphäre zu zerstören." Harry erzählte Hermine mit glänzenden Augen von seinen Plänen mit Der Dysonsphäre. Vom dem modularen Afbau der eine Flucht erlauben würde sollte der Stern sterben. "In ein paar Jahrtausenden wird vielleicht schon eine zweite Sphäre benötigt. Ich träume von einem Netz von Dysonsphären das die gesamte Milchstraße umspannt. Vielleicht sogar das gesamte Universum. Ich hoffe das ich noch erleben werde wie die zweite Shäre gebaut wird. Da fällt mir ein du willst vielleicht Jack trefffen. Minerva."  
Aus dem Nichts erschien eine Frau die römische Kleidung aus dem Höhepunkt des Imperiums.  
"Ja Harry?"  
"Wo ist Jack?"  
"Jack und ich erproben im Moment die Fernsteuerung der Schiffe auf Flotten Nievau in Obsavatorium 14, es sieht viel versprechend aus. Ich vermute das jede Person unterschiedlich viele Schiffe steuern kann. Wir werden das Berücksichtigen müssen wenn wir unser Militär aufbauen. Alle Schiffe die ereits in der Avalon gelagert worden waren sind bereits aufgerüstet. Es hat sich allerdings ein Problem herauskristallisiert die neurale Kontrolle ist nur auf ein Lichtjahr effektiv danach steigtert sich die Reaktionzeit der Schiffe expotenziell. Das Problem liesse sich umgehen wenn wir die Steureinheit auf einem der Schiffe der Flotte unterbringen würden, wir müssten die Flotte mit einer kompletten Selbstzerstörung ausrüsten wenn das Kommandoschiff ausfällt."  
"Die Kommandoschiffe werden Schiffe der Raknarok-Klasse sein und die verbleiben Schiffe sollten besser in vollen Verteidigungsmodus gehen bis ein anderes Kommandoschiff die Kontrolle übernimmt, nur Schiffe deren Schilde auf zehn Prozent fallen sollten sich selbst zerstören. So schonen wir unsere Produktionskapazitäten, auch wenn Personal wichtiger ist. Minerva ich möchte das du und die anderen KIs einen Weg entwickelt wie die Piloten gerettet werden können sollte das Kommandoschiff zerstört werden."  
"Ich verstehe Harry. Soll ich eine Gentherapie für deine Begleiterin vorbereiten?"  
"Nein Hermine hat ersteinmal einen Gaststatus."  
"Ich verstehe."  
Hermine sah während des Gesprächs aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenden.  
"Was war das Harry?"  
"Das war Minerva, eine künstliche Intilligenz, sie kümmert sich um alle Aufgaben die aus dem Raster fallen. Komm zu Obsavationsdeck 14 geht es hier lang."  
Harry zog eine verwirrte Hermine mit die noch immer versuchte mit die Eregnisse der letzten Minuten zu verarbeiten. Kurz bevor Hermine und Harry das Observatorium 14 erreichten hielt Hermine Harry an.  
"Harry was ist hier verdammt nochmal los?"  
"Nun Hermine die Atlanter waren eine nichtmenschliche Rasse, evoltionär waren sie Brüder der Menschen. Die Atlaner flohen aus einer anderen Galaxie vor einem mächtigen Feind aus der Pegasusgalaxie eine Begleitgalaxie der Andromedagalaxie. Die wenigen die es zur Erde schafften waren zu wenig um neu anzufangen und ihr Wille war gebrochen. Viele verweigerten ihre Hilfe für die Hybriden aus ihn und den Menschen und wandten sich von ihren Nachkommen ab um sich dem Aufstieg zu widmen. DerAufstieg ist war ihr Weg die "nächst Stufe" der Entwicklung zu erreichen, doch das war ein Trugschluss in den dreißig MIllionen Jahren hat sich kein Aufgestiegener hat sich in irgendeiner Art verändert, im gegensatz zu uns. Die Atlanter haben als sie sich von uns abwandten gesagt wir wären nicht wie sie, Sie hatten recht. Wenn eine Hexe oder Zauber heute zu einem Atllanter wird ist er mit den Aufgestiegen auf einem Leistungslevel, der einzige Vorteil den sie uns gegenüber haben ist das ihr Köper ihren Denkprozess nicht behindert. Wenn wir dieses Problem beseitigen sind wir den Aufgestiegen ebenbürtig. Wenn du dich uns anschließt wirst du alles verstehen. Das Wissen einer jahrmillionen alten Rasse liegt zum greifen nah du musst nur noch zugreifen."  
Hermine sah Harry mit einem gequellten Gesichtsausdruck an der sich nach einigen Sekunden zeigte sich Hermines Gesicht entschöossenheit.  
"In Ordnug Harry ich schließe mich euch an. Aber was ist mit Ron?"  
"Ich freue mich so das du dich uns anschließt Hermine. Was Ron angeht, bei ihm bin ich mir nicht sicher ich werde mich allerdings bis Weihnnachten entscheiden. Bei Ron ist das Probelm das sein Verstand von Vorurteilen durch drungen ist, bisher konnte ihn nichts von seinen Vorurteilen abbringen. Im zweiten Jahr dachte er das ich nur nicht böse bin weil mir Parsel von Voldemort aufgezwungen wurde. Er glaubte offensichtlich das jeder geborene Parselmund böse ist. So eine Einstellung kann eine raumfahrende Spezies nicht gebrauchen, wir können uns niemanden leisten der Aliens beleidigt weil sie nicht menschlich sind."  
Hermine seufzte sie hatte Rons einstellung ebenfalls bemerkt und sie verstand Harrys Argumente, sie argwöhnte sogar das wenn die beiden nicht Freunde wären würde Harry Ron diese Chache überhaupt nicht gegen haben.  
"Ich verstehe Harry. Warum stellst du mich nicht dem anderen Atlanter, entscchuldige Alteraner, vor."  
"Ich freu mich das du an Bord bist Hermine. Jetzt komm Jack wird sich freuen dich kennen zu lernen."  
Nach dem die beiden das Obsavationsdeck betretten hatten sahen sie Jack mit geschlossen Augen auf einem Kontrollstuhl sitzen. Kurz nah dem die beiden den Raum betretten hatten schaltete sich der Stuhl ab und Jack massierte sich die Stirn.  
"Hallo Jack. Wie geht es dir?"  
"Alles in Ordnug Harry Minerva versiucht meine Fähigkeit unsere Schiffe fernzusteuern auszureizen. Sie lässt mich echt üble Hindernissstecken fliegen. Bisher habe ich es geschafft ihre Herausfoderung mit zweiunddreißig Schiffen zu schaffen das heißt laut Minerva bin ich berechtigt zweiunddreißig Schiffe auf einmal zu steuern. Ich werde dem nächst versuchen Stufe Dreiunddreißig zu bestehen." Jack sah zu Harry und blinzelte. "Harry werd ist deine hübsche Begleiterin?"  
"Jack darf ich vorstellen Hermine Jean Granger. Sie hat sich entschlossen sicch uns anzuschließen."  
"Sehr erfreut Miss Granger. Ich bin Jack O'Neill."  
"Ebnefalls erfreut Mister O'Neill."  
"Jack reicht, immerhin sind wir fast eine Familie. Es gibt im Augenblick sowenige von uns das wir alle mit wichtigen Aufgaben betraut sind. Ich bin beispielsweise der Militärmisiter oder soetwas in der Art, feststeht das ich mich mit allem militärischen Problemen befasse die anfallen. Harry hingegen kümmert sich mit den KIs um den gesamten Rest. Ich bin froh das Sie ihm bald einen Teil seiner Last abnehmen werden."  
"Wenn wir fast eine Familie sind dann kannst du mich Hermine nennen. Ich freue mich schon die Möglichkeiten der Vorfahren kennen zulernen. Ich werde auch helfen wo ich kann."  
"Harry," wandte sih Jack an Harry "ich werde Hermine zu Genstuhl bringen du kannst wärenddessen selbst üben wie man eine Flotte steuert."  
"Hermine wäre das eine Problem fürdich wenn Jack dich zum Stuhl bringen würde?"  
"Nein Harry überhaupt nicht ich freue mich schon Jack besser kennen zulernen."  
"Danke Hermine sobald ihr den Raum verlassen habt werde ich ein Zeiterweiterungsfeld in diesem Raum aktivieren."  
Als Jack und Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte befahl Harry der Avalon ein Zeitfeld im Verhätniss eins zu sechzig auf zubauen bis er entweder seine Kontrollfähigkeiten ausgelotet hatte oder Hermines Therapie abgeschlossen war was bei ihr anders als bei Jack nur ein paar Minuten dauern würde.  
Die nächsten relativen Stunden verschwammen in Harrys Verstand Minerva lies Harry seine Schiffe in mehrer Richtungen fliegen und dabei alle möglichen Manöver fliegen die mit einer leben Crew nicht möglich gewesen wären, bei einigen Manovern kammen für ein paar Sekunden bis zu dreißig g durch, trozt den Trägheitskompensatoren. Nach acht Stunden hatte Harry sein Maximum erreicht zweiundfünfzig Schiffe, nach den Pegasusaufzeichnugen war das eine Superflotte, so nannten die Lantaner eine Flotte mit mehr als vierzig Schiffen. In der gesamten alteranischen Gesichte gab es nur drei nachweißbare Superflotten, und nur in Zeiten größter Not. Harry schaltete das Zeiterweiterungsfeld aus und ging zu dem Genstuhl um nach Hermine und Jack zu sehen.  
Als er im Behandlungsraum ankam sah Harry Kermine auf dem Stuhl liegen und schlafen.  
"Und Harry wieviele Schiffe kannst du kontrollieren?"  
"Zweiundfünfzig Jack. Wie geht es Hermine?"  
"Es geht ihr gut die Genbehandlung ist bereits abgeschlossen im Moment wird ihr ein Implantat eingesetzt. Sobald sie aufwacht ist sie eine voll Alteranierin."  
"Was hattet ihr beide zu besprechen? Glaub nicht das ich nicht bemrkt habe das ihr beide unter vier Augen mit einander sprechen wolltet."  
"Wir haben Drohungen ausgetauscht. Amüsamterweise ging es um das gleiche."  
"Und umm was?"  
"Das wir dich nicht verraten sonst bringen wir einander um. Ich mag Hermine sie hat mir einige sehr interssante Weg genannt mich unzubringen."  
In diesem Moment wachte Hermine auf.  
~~Ganz ruhig Hermine du musst dich erst an das Implantat gewöhnen das dauert ein paar Minuten. Du hast das Wissen bereits also musst du es nur noch einsetzen~~ commte Harry.  
~~"Es ist soviel Harry."~~ antwortete Hermine  
~~Du greifst auf die Hauptdatenbank zu, deshalb überforden dich dein Implantat. Bleib in deinem Kopf dann wird es einfacher glaub mir ich weiß wie es ist.~~ sagte Harry.  
Nach einer viertel Stunde entspannte sich Hermine.  
"Das war wirklich übel."  
"Ja das war es Hermine, aber wir müssen langsam zurück. Wir sind bereits seit einer Stunde auf der Avalon und Miss Weasley wird uns bald zurück erwarten."  
"Schon Harry. Können wir heute Abend wieder kommen?"  
"Ich sehe kein Problem darin, siehst du eins Jack."  
"Nein Harry, allerdings ist es wichtig das ihr eure Tarnung aufrecht erhaltet. Wir brauch weitere Alteraner."  
Harry und Hermine nickten nur und gingen zurück zur Erde.  
Als sie den Fuchsbau wieder betratten fragte iss Weasley ob ihnen der Ausflug in die Stadt gefallen hatte. Hermine täuschte Bedauern vor das sie das Buch über die prärömische britische Kultur nicht bekommen hatte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Primeminister Blair war so schnell wie es die Höflichkeit erlaubte aus den USA abgereist und saß jetzt in seinem Büro. Nach einigen Nachdenken beschlosse er es auf einen Versucch ankommen zulassen. Erstand auf und klopfte gegen das Bild mit dem sich Fuge letztes Jahr wegen Sirus Black angemeldet hatte.  
"Was ist los? Sie haben mich beim schlafen gestört."  
"Ich muss auf der Stelle mit Fuge sprechen es duldet keinen Aufschub."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Noch etwas es wäre schön mehr als ein Kommi pro Kapitel zu bekommen schon mal im vorraus danke. Und zuletzt ich suche immer noch einen Betaleser. Bitte T.T


	9. Chapter 9

Fugde war nervös als er vor seinem Amtskamien standt, das war der einzige Kamin der mit den Kamin in der Downing Street 10. Fugde fragte sich warum der Primeminster der Muggel ihn so schnell wie möglich sprechen wollte, sonst hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt das der Muggelminsiter genervt war wenn er auftauchte. Was Cornelius beunruhigte war dass Timeing, es waren nur drei Tage seit dem Vorfall bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft vergangen. Was wenn jemand dem Minister gesagt hatte was Vorgefallen war. Fugde hatte noch keine Zeit sich um Primemister Blair zukümmern, es hatte sich heraus gestellt das Lucius Malfoy unter den Personen war die von Harry Potter verletzt worden war. Lucius war nicht der einzige von Fugde verbündeten die während des Vorfalls verletzt und daran identifziert worden war. Amelia führte einen regelrechten Kreuzzug gegen die Verletzten. Amelia hatte erreicht das allen gefangen und identifizierten mit Veritaserum befragt werden sollten und nicht nur über die aktuellen Verbrechen sondern auch ob sie dem Dunklen Lord aus freien Stücken gefolgt waren, falls ja sollten sie die Namen ander Todesser nennen. Bereits jetzt war Fugde Stuhl ziemlich wacklig, sollte sich heraus stellen das Amelias Verdacht korrekt war würde Fugde bestimmt fallen. In den letzten Tagen war Cornelius damit beschaftigt gewesen den politischen Fallout so klein wie möglich zuhalten. Er konnte jetzt keine Ablenkung gebrauchen, deshalb beschloss er sich sofort mit dem Primeminister der Muggel zutreffen. Fugde war sicher was immer es war würde sich schnell abhandeln lassen und vielleicht würde es einen guten Eindruck machen wenn er mal auf Auffoderung zum Primeminister. Cornelius griff nach dem Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin.  
"Downing Street 10, Büro des Primeministers."  
Grüne Flammen loderten auf und Fugde betrat den Kamin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Primeminister Blair hörte das Röhren das es immer gab wenn Fugde aus dem Kamin kam. Er hatte schon ein paar mal daran gedacht den Karmin zumauern zulassen einfach nur um zu sehen wie die Zauber darauf reagieren würden. Als der Prime Fugde ansah zuckte er zusammen. Fugde sah so aus als hätte er seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen, so sahen nur Politiker aus die um ihr Amt kämpften und selbst dann nur wenn das schlimmste bevorstandt. Nun Ja er hatte diesen eitelen Faun ohnehin nie leiden können. Als hatte er nur geringe bedenken Fugde weiter Probeme aufzuladen.  
"Guten Tag Minister Fugde. Ich bin froh das sie meiner Einladung so schnell gefogt sind."  
"Guten Tag Minister Blair. Es ist doch selbstverständlich das sich Kollegen wie wir uns gegenseitig helfen. Immerhin haben wir doch beide das gleiche Ziel. Wir wollen das es den Menschen für die wir Verantwortung übernehmen gut geht." Fugde fing gleich an zu schleimmen. Selbst wenn dieser Raum sicher sein sollte wusste man nie wer zuhörte.  
"Wie sie meinen Minister. Bei meinem Amtsantritt haben sie mir eine sehr Interssante Geschichte erzählt über diesen Voldmort und einen gewissen Harry Potter, ob sie es glauben oder nicht bei meinen amerekanischen Amtskollegen habe ich ein paar sehr interessant Dinge über Mister Potter gehört können sie sich vielleicht vorstellen was es war."  
Cornelius Fugde schlimmste Ängste wegen des Treffens hatten sich bestättigt des ging um die WM.  
"Ja ich glaube ich weiß um was es geht Primeminister Blair. Es ging bei der Geschichte die sie gehört haben bstimmt um Mister Potters heldenhafte Rettung einer Muggelfamilie aus den Händen einiger Rassisten. Das Ministerium das bei diesem Vorfall übriges tatkräftige Unterstüzung geliefert hat," Das war eine riesige Lüge die einzigen Mitglieder die in dieser Nacht im Einsatz waren Menschen die in der Jugendsprache "Sesselpupser" die auf den Überstundenzuschlag verzichten gegen WM-Karten. "überlegt bereits wie man Mister Potter belohnen kann. Normalerweise würden wir Mister Potter einen Orden des Merlins dritter Klasse geben, Mister Potter hat aber bereis ein Orden des Merlins erster Klasse für die Vernichtung des Unnennbaren. Wir im Augenblick wird darüber dikutiert ob man Mister Potter ein Verdinstorden gebenn soll, weil durch sein handeln einige gefährliche Subjekte gefangen worden, oder ob es ein Orden für Courage sein sollte."  
Primeminister Blair staunte was man mit einer einfachen Anddeutung aus Fugde herraus bekommen konnte, er war ja regelrecht ein neugeborens im Verglieh mit einigen Muggelpolitikern. Einmal mehr konnte der britische Primeminister sich nur wundern wie Fugde Minister werden konnte, vermutlich haben die Menschen nicht für Fugde gestimmt sodern gegen seine Gegner, anderst konnte man das einfach nicht erklären.  
"Und Mister Fugde was passiert mit diesen kriminellen Elementen."  
"Unsere Strafverfolgung ermittelt gegen diese Elemente. Wir werden bei den Prozessen unsere stärksten Wahrheitstränke einsetzen, das tuen wir weil einigen Elemente bereits früher auffällig geworden sind. Wir werden sie auch zu frühern Verbrechen befragen um auszuschließen das es damals Verfahrensfehler gab, die dazu führten das diese Subjekte ihrer gerechten Strafe entkammen."  
"Ich verstehe Minister Fugde. Ich würde diesen jungen Helden gerne einmal sprechen der sich so sehr um seine Mitmenschen kümmert. Das ist bei uns ein übliches Prozedere bei uns. Ich bin sicher sie verstehen das, immerhin geht es um meine Leute."  
"Natürlich verstehe ich das Minister Blair ich würde nicht anderst handeln. Ich werde es Mister Potter ausrichten lassen. Ich bin mir sicher das er froh ist sie zutreffen. Ich muss aber leider darauf bestehn das das Treffen geheim bleibt damit unsere Welt nicht ausversehn offenbart wird."  
"Gut Minister Fugde. Ich freu mich das unser Treffen so produktiv war. Ich fürchte allerdings das sie jetzt gehen müssen, in einer halben Stunde muss ich mit einem irakischen Gouverneur sprechen und ihn die Hilfe von Großbritannien zusichern beim Wiederauf zusichern. Bevor ich mit diesem Gespräch beginne muss ich mir noch einmal ein paar Akten ansehen."  
"Natürlich ich muss auch wieder zurück. Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl das, das Ministerum jeden Augenblick zusammen stürzen kann." Fugde seufzte melodramatisch "Vermutlich klopft in diesem Moment jemand mit dem nächsten großen Problem an meine Tür und erwartet das ich es löse."  
"Das bringt der Job so mit sich deshalb haben wir uns ja darfür gemeldet."  
"Ja. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag Minister Blair."  
"Ihnen auch Minister Fugde"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy saß über seinen Ausführungen die er für das nächste Internationale Treffen der Kesselgiesser vorbereitet. Auch wenn niemand in seiner Familie verstehen konnte warum Percy sich so in seine Arbeit hinein kniete. Der Grung war einfach, während einer Tränkestunde bei Snape fing einmal ein Kessel anzutropfen. Der Zaubertank reagierte mit der Kohle und ries mit einer rießigen Explosion die Bein der Schülerin ab die den Trank gebraut hatte. Die Trümmerstücke des Kessels verletzten sogut wie jeden Schüler, Percy hatte auch heute noch eine Narbe quer über seinen Rücken. Nur der schnellen Reaktion von Professor Snape war es zu verdanken das an diesen Tag nicht ein halbes Dutzend Toter zubeklagen war. Bis heute hatte Percy nicht verstanden wie so ein großer Unfall unter den Teppich gekehrt werden konnte, es gab keine Klagen gegen den Kesselhersteller noch gab es in der Zeitung irgend eine Reaktion. Percy hatte ein Großteil seiner Zeit in dieser Abteilung damit verbracht herraus zufinden wer mit minderwertige Kessel den europäischen Markt überschwemmte. Er war entsetzt als er herausfand das Professor Dumbledore bei allen Firmen der Hauptanteilseigner war. Percy konnte nicht verstehen wie Dumbledore das Leben von sovielen Menschen leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten konnte. Was immer Dumbledore plante Percy hatte sich entschlossen ihm soviele Steine in den Weg zulegen wie er konnte. Er hatte von seinem nicht gerade üppigen Gehalt, immerhin war er noch auf Probe, einen Privatdedekiv angeheuert um nach weitern Ungereimtheiten zusuchen.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an Percys Bürotür.  
"Herein bitte."  
Percy hatte einen seiner Arbeitskollegen erwartet aber herien kam Cornelius Fugde der Minister für Magie. Percy standt so schell auf das zwischen sitzen und stehen kein wahrnehmbare Zeitspanne war.  
"Sir ich habe sie nicht erwartet. Bitte Sir setzten sie sich."  
"Mister Weasley ich habe einen Auftrag für sie. Ich habe während der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen das Mister Potter bei ihrer Familie saß, deshalb denke ich das er bei ihrer Familie wohnt. Ich würde gerne einige Worte mit Ihm wechseln, deshalb bitte ich sie jetzt nach Hause zugehen und Mister Potter ins Ministerium zu bringen."  
"Wie sie wünschen, Sir."  
"Danke Mister Weasley."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbeldore saß mit Molly und Arthur am Tisch und tranken Tee.  
"Arthur kannst du mir sagen wie es kam das Harry auf eine Gruppe Todesser zurennt um zu kämpfen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt das Harrys Sicherheit von entscheidener Wichtigkeit ist. Du hast mir versprochen das Harry absolut sicher wäre, sonst hätte ich es nie erlaubt das er zur WM geht oder hierher kommt."  
"Albus ich kann dir versichern das ich versucht habe Harry in sicherheit zubringen. Ich sagte ihn er und die Kinder sollten sich im Wald verstecken. Aber Harry schüttelt mich ab und ging zielsicher auf de Todesser zu und als ich gesehen habe was das Schild mit den den Trümmern anstellte die es berüherte entschied ich besser nicht nach ihm zugreifen, immerhin löste sich alles was den Schild berührte auf. Ich konnte Harry nur dardurch beschützen das ich ihm so tatkräftig half wie es mir möglich war. Ich muss sagen dieser Schild ist beeindruckend er hält sogar die unverzeilichen ab Albus. Harry sollte unsere Seite unbedingt bei bringen wie man solche Schilde herstellt."  
"Arthur das kannn nicht dein ernst sein nur schwarze Magie kann die Unverzeilichen blocken. Wir durfen uns nicht mit dem Markel der schwarzen Magie beflecken. Denk immer daran wir sind Krieger des Lichtes wir haben unser Leben den Kampf gegen die Finsternis verschrieben. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen dass Harry sich tiefer in die dunklen Künsten versenkt. Noch können wir ihn und seine Seele retten. Ich erwarte das ihr euer möglichstes gebt das Harry wieder auf den Pfad des Lichts zuführen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermine und Harry saßen in Rons Zimmer in dem sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Hermine hatte heute gelernt ihren Köper mit Magie zu verstärken, das erwies sich jetzt als Glücksfall. Auf Hermines Gesicht stand Abscheu für den Mann den sie einmal verehrt hatte.  
"Nun jetzt wissen wir das Dumbledore genau so ein Rassist ist wie Malfoy, nicht wahr Mine."  
"Es ist abscheulich. Es gibt keine gut oder böse Magie es gibt nur Menschen die ihre Kräfte falsch einsetzten."  
"Ich glaube nicht das wir die Weasleys von Dumbelddore lösen können und wenn wir das nicht können ist es zu gefährlich sie einzuweihen. Das ist schade. Hörst du das Percy ist wieder zuhause."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy musste sich zusammen reißen als er Dumblddore am Tiscch mit seinen Eltern saß und Tee trank.  
"Guten Tag Professor. Mutter kannst du mir sagen wo Harry ist."  
Die Weasleymatriarchin wollte grade antworten als Dumbledore ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah Percy an und fragte: "Warum willst du das wissen Percy, mein Junge?"  
Percy musste sich beherrschen den Schulleiter nicht anzuscheien das es ihn nichts anging, allerdings waren seine Eltern Fans von Dumbldore so das wenn er jetzt schrie er sich später noch etwas anhören können und es würde auch nur länger dauern bis er Harry mit nehmen konnte.  
"Der Minister möchte mit Harry sprechen und ihn loben das er eine solche Zivilcourage hatte statt wie alle anderen wegzurennen. Im Ministerium heißt es das Harry sogar einen Orden bekommen wird. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das es um nichts wirklich wichtiges geht. Sie glauben doch nicht das Fugde im Moment zu irgendetwas großem fähig ist."  
"Ich verstehe Percy, allerdings muss ich als Harrys Vormund dies ablehnen."  
"Das stimmt nicht Professor. Ich bin vor einer Woche von der Magie geweiht worden damit bin ich nach den Gesetzen der Weihung von 351 nach Christi im magischen Sinne erwachsen. Das heißt ich brauche keinen Vormund mehr." sagte Harry der gerade mit Hermine die Küche betrat. "Mrs Weasley wir wollten eigendlich nur sagen das wir mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sind. Percy ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir kommen immerhin schulde ich Minister Fugde noch einen Gefallen wegen letztem Jahr." Als Harry am Kamin standt wand er sich noch einmal zu Dumbeldore. "Wenn sie mein Vormund sind wo waren sie dann als die Dursleys mich fast verhungern liessen oder als ich versucht habe Selbstmord zubegehn um ihnen zu entkommen. Wenn alle Vormünder so handeln dann verdient ihr Menschen wie Voldemort." Harry griff nach dem Flohpulver und sagte "Ministerum für Magie, Atrium." und folgte Percy der vorgegangen war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy stand auf der anderen Seite des Kamins und grinste der Gesichtausdruck von dem Brathänchen war Gold wert als Harry ihm von der Weihe erzählte. Eine Weihe. Percy wurde wieder ernst. Die letzte bestättigte Weihe war Merlin, wenn Harry wirklich geweiht war musste das vom Amt für magische Entwicklung bestättigt werden und danach müsste Harry auch noch zum Familienamt um seine Unabhängigkeit bestättigen. Percy hörte das röhren des Kamins und Harry kam aus dem Feuer.  
"Können wir weiter Percy. Wir wollen den Minister doch nicht warten lassen."  
"Ja aber bevor wir zum Minister können müssen wir noch zur Anmeldung. Komm mit."  
Die beiden gingen zur Anmeldung bei den Liften.  
"Hallo Thomas ich habe hier jemanden der angemeldet werden muss."  
"Nartülich Percy wer ist es den?"  
Percy schob Harry leicht nach vorne.  
"Ich bin Harry Potter man hat mir gesagt das Minister Fugde mit mir sprechen will."  
"Natürlich Mister Potter ich brauche noch ihren Zauberstab für eine Überprüfung."  
"Oh das tut mir leid ich habe meinen Stab nicht bei immerhin darf ich in den Ferien nicht zaubern, also nehme ich ihn nicht mit um nicht in Versuchung zugeraten. Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem."  
"Nein Mister Potter das ist nur Routine. Hier nehmen sie bitte diesen Anstecker und tragen sie ihn solange wie sie im Ministerium sind." Der beamte reichte Harry einen Anstecker mit der Aufschrift: 'Harry Potter, Termin beim Zaubereiminister'. Percy ging mit Harry zu den Fahrstühlen und ffuhren in den ersten Stock. Nach dem Percy Harry im Vorraum des Büros des Minister gebracht hatte sagte er Harry das er zurück zu seiner Arbeit musste und beschrieb Harry wie er dort hinkam. Percy sagte das es extrem wichtig wär das Harry nach dem Gespräch mit dem Minister direkt zu ihm kam. Harry nickte das einfach ab. Er merkte auch ohne seine verbesserten Sinne das es Percy sehr ernst meinte.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde rief die Kröter die sich erste Staatssekrtärin nannte Harry auf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich habe endlicch auch einen Betaleser, gong01 auf Animexx. Ich hoffe auf viele nette Kommis ^^ 25.07.2014


	10. Chapter 10

Harry betrat das Büro indem seit über dreihundert Jahren die mächtigsten Männer des magischen Großbritanniens wirkten. Zumindest sollte es so sein. Heute war es nur noch eine Witzfigur die sich von jedem mit entsprechen Geldmitteln kaufen lies. Harry hoffte dass er, nun da Malfoy nicht mehr im Rennen war, Fugde lenken konnte solange er noch auf der Erde war. Wenn sich die magische Welt nicht veränderte würde bald der nächste dunkle Lord sich erheben und dieses Land terrorisieren. Harry hoffte das er in der verbleiben Zeit das System der Regierung so umgestalten konnte ,dass das Dogma der Blutreinheit zerschlagen wurde. Was ihm in die Hände spielte, war das jetzt die meisten Verfechter der Blutreinheit im Moment in Untersuchungshaft waren. Vermutlich würden der Großteil von ihnen nach Askaban wandern und mit ihnen würde eine ganze Menge anderer Leute in der Versenkung verschwinden. Hinzu kam das Fudge im Moment einen verzweifelten Kampf führte um weiter Minister zu bleiben. Wenn Harry seine Karten richtig ausspielte, würde es ihm vermutlich gelingen seine Ziele durchzusetzten. Heute würde er den ersten Schritt machen müssen.  
"Guten Tag Minister Fudge. Percy hat mir gesagt dass sie mit mir reden wollen?"  
"Ah Harry es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut?"  
"Ja Minister mir geht es gut und ihnen?"  
"Nun ja, es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend. Du hast bestimmt mitbekommen das einige einflussreiche Personen sich bei der Weltmeisterschaft unverzeihlich benommen haben. Man macht mir Vorwürfe das ich ihr wahres Wesen nicht erkannt habe. Ich versuche die Wogen zu glätten damit im blinden Aktionismus nichts zerstört wird, was nicht wieder repariert werden kann. Aber anstatt das zu würdigen wirft man mir vor ich wäre zu passiv. Ich wette Dumbledore freut sich über meine Situation."  
"Das glaube ich auch Minister. Dumbledore wollte mir verbieten hier her zu kommen, angeblich ist er mein Vormund. Glücklicherweise hat die Magie selbst mich als würdig genug befunden um mich zu weihen. Da fällt mir ein, wo ist das Familienministerium? Wenn Dumbeldore wirklich mein Vormund ist muss ich ihn wegen Vernachlässigung melden. Wussten sie eigentlich, dass Dumbledore an der Entstehung von Voldemort mit schuldig ist? Ich habe das in meinen zweiten Jahr erfahren. Voldemort lebte in den Sommerferien in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel. Er hat nach seinem zweiten Jahr die Erlaubniss bekommen den Sommer über in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Das war wegen des deutschen Luftkriegs gegen uns nicht ungewöhnlich, aber Dumbeldore hat dafür gesorgt das Voldemort zurück geschickt wurde. Die Bewohner des Waisenhauses haben ihn gehasst weil er anders war als sie. Ich bin sicher wenn Dumbeldore sich nicht eingemischt hätte, hätte sich Voldemort nicht erhoben. Ich habe in den Ferien einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Wussten sie das Dumbldore mehrfach die Einrichtung von magischen Waisenhäusern verboten hat, angeblich auf ihre Anweisung? Ich frage mich warum er das gemacht hat. Und wussten sie auch das Dumbldore nach dem Krieg mehren Menschen eine Gerichtsverhandlung vorenthalten hat? Wenn sie wollen kann ich ihnen eine Liste geben. Es scheint Dumbldore versucht alle Machtinhaber auszuschalten oder zu diskreditieren. Vielleicht sollten sie einige Auroren auf seine Vergangenheit ansetzen. Ich habe nämlich während der Weltmeisterschaft gehört, dass der Professor angeblich eine Affäre mit Grindelwald hatte bevor er zum Dunklen Lord wurde. Es scheint das in Dumbeldores Umfeld dunkle Lords wie Pilze aus dem Boden schiessen."  
Fudge starrte Harry sprachlos an. Er hatte schon gewusst das Dumbeldore nicht ehrlich spielte, aber das sprengte doch den Rahmen. Wenn das was Harry sagte wahr war, bedeute es das Dumbledor für die beiden letzten Kriege mit, vielleicht sogar hauptverantwortlich war. Nur das Gerücht das es so war würde den Ruf des Mannes beschädigen. Aber der einzige Weg mit solchen Matrial umzugehen war die Öffentlichkeit Stück für Stück an die komplette Wahrheit heranzuführen. Würde er den Menschen alles auf einmal vorsetzen würde es ein lauten Aufschrei der Empörung geben, der folgenlos verhallen würde. Fudge mocht ein Idiot sein, er wusste das ihn viele hinter seinen Rücken so nannten, aber er hatte dennoch an der Oxford Universität Politkwissenschaften studiert, das war eines seiner größten Geheimnisse. Bisher wollte sein Volk einen leicht trottligen Konservertiven, den hatte er ihnen vorgespielt. Jetzt wollten sie einen Reformer und mit Harry an seiner Seite, den Jungen-der-lebt und Held der Weltmeisterschaft, würde es keinen nennenswerten Wiederstand geben, vorallem wenn Harry seinen Titel als Lord Potter beanspruchte. Es war ein Glück das Harry von der Magie geweiht wurde, denn dardurch stand es ihm nun offen sich am politischen Geschehen teilhaben.  
"Dieses Problem mit Dumbledor werden wir schön lösen, da bin ich mir sicher. Danach werden wir einige gute Entwicklungen für unser Volk anschließen. Allerdings habe ich sie nicht hier hergebeten weil ich mit ihnen über die aktuelle Situation sprechen will. Ich musste den Minister der Muggel über die Vorkommnisse während der Weltmeisterschaft Informieren. Er wünscht sich bei dir zu bedanken. Ich weiß nicht wie er von deiner Beteiligung erfahren hat. Vermutlich hatt einer der amerikanischen Zauberer seinen Präsidenten informiert und der hat es dann unserem gesagt. Ich habe dich bereits angemeldet und Minister Blair hat gesagt das du direkt in sein Büro gehen kannst."  
"Ich danke ihnen Minister. Ich bin sicher das wir uns noch ein paar mal mit einander sprechen bevor die Schule wieder anfängt. Bis nachher."  
Harry ging zu dem Kamin des Ministers und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin.  
"Downing Street 10."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry trat elegant aus dem Kamin. Er war jetzt an einem wahren Machtzentrum. Von hier aus wurde eine Großmacht gelenkt. Die Personen die in diesem Raum gearbeitet hatten, hatten ihre Zeit geprägt. Harry konnte sich denken warum er hier war. Hermes hatte ein Auge auf die Erde. So wusste Harry von dem geheimen Treffen im Pentagon. Es war nicht viel nötig um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen wennn man alle Teile hatte. Harry hatte sich entschlossen dem Premierminister den ersten Schritt zu lassen falls er sich irrte.  
"Guten Tag Minister Blair. Ich bin so froh Sie zu treffen. Mein Onkel hat mir soviel über Sie erzählt. Ich finde ihre Ideen zum Gesundheitswesen höchst interessant."  
"Ich danke ihnen Mister Potter aber deswegen habe ich sie nicht hierher gebeten. Akwaras."  
Harry richtete sich auf als er das Alteranische Wort für Gespräch hörte. Schnell legte er einen Finger auf die Lippe. Er ging zu einem Bild und schrieb mit einem Kuli vom Schreibtisch eine Runenreihe auf den Bilderrahmen. Den Vorgang wiederholte er bei drei anderen Bildern, aanschließend setzte er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch.  
"Wir können jetzt offen sprechen. Diese Bilder sollten Sie ausspionieren." Harry sah das Staatsoberhaupt des Vereinten Königreiches nachdenklich an.  
"Was wollen sie von mir? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das Jack deutlich genug war, wir verhandeln nur mit planetearen Regierungen oder ihren Botschaftern. Es ist viel guter Wille von uns nötig die UNO als solche anzuerkennen. Also wenn es nicht um Verhandlung geht, worum dann?"  
Tony Blair schluckte als er die Veränderung von Harry sah, der kleine Junge war zu einen Anführer einer Großmacht geworden die Planeten wie die Erde mit einem Achselzucken auslöschen konnten.  
"Zunächst einmal wollte ich sicher gehen das ich mich nicht irre was ihre Identität angeht und zum anderen wollte ich mich nach ihren Pläne erkundigen, da sie immer noch auf der Erde sind."  
"Ich nehme an, das ich ihnen die Pläne die die Erde betreffen ich ihnen erklären kann ." sagte Harry mit einen leichten Seufzen. "Wir planen Nachfahren unseres Volkes zu uns zu holen deren Wertesystem uns zusagt, immerhin sollten wir keine Rassisten ins All bringen. Das könnte zu ernsten Problemen führen. Alle die eine bestimmte Genstrucktur haben, können von uns ohne Gefahr in vollständige Alteraner verwandelt werden. Im Juli werden wir das System verlassen und alle mitnehmen die es wert sind. Wenn sie weitere Informationen wollen, müssen sie mit ihren Botschafter sprechen."  
"Ich verstehe. Ich kann ihnen sagen das wir, die Vetostaaten, entschieden haben ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Wir würden uns freuen wenn sie den Sateliten aussetzen würden."  
"Ich weis das der Satelit ist bereits ausgesetzt. Sein Signal wird in..." Harry sah dramatisch auf die Uhr, "... in dreiunddzwanzig Stunden achtundzwanzig Minuten und vier Sekunden die Erde erreichen. Ich bin sicher das sie das Signal auffangen werden. Wir haben die erste Frequinz sich sechsmal wiederholen lassen. Dabei handelt es sich um die ersten 288 Primzahlen. Das sollte die Aufmerksamkeit eurer Leute erregen, wenn sie überhaupt etwas wert sind. Ich freu mich schon auf die Zeitungsartikel die in nächster Zeit erscheinen werden." Auf einmal wurde Harry von Jack angerufen.  
~~ Harry, Hermes hat gerade ein Biowaffenlabor der Goa'lud gefunden. Die Goa'lud Demeter arbeitet dort an einem Retovirus der künstliches Tritonin für Jaffa wirkungslos macht und verhindet das sie je wieder einen Symbionden tragen. Demeter hat praktischerweise ein Ersatzstoff, sodass sie alle Jaffa die ihr die Treue schwören retten kann. Im Moment ist Demeter noch in der Testphase des Virus. Hermes denkt das Demeter noch mindestens einen Monat benötigt um die Waffe zu vervollkommen.~~  
~~Ich verstehe Jack. Ich nehme an das der Planet schwer bewacht wird?~~  
~~ Ja. die Hälfte von Demeters Flotte, achthundert Schiffe, bewachen den Planet und dreizehntausend Jaffa sind auf dem Boden.~~  
~~ Wie weit ist der Bau unseres ersten Raknarokschiffes?~~  
~~Es ist halb fertig. Ich habe Vulcan bereits angewiesen die Produktion zu beschleunigen. Er nutzt nun vierzig Prozent unserer Kapazität. In vierzehn Stunden ist das Schiff fertig.~~  
~~Sag Vulcan er soll drei Kontrollstühle einbauen. Ich werde nachher mit Hermine zu dir kommen damit sie ebenfalls lernt eine Flotte zu steuern. Ich glaube ich werde das SGC und die Chefs der Vetostaaten bei der Strafaktion als Zeugen anwesend sein lassen. Ich muss aufhören der Britische Premierminister sieht schon besorgt aus. Wir sehen uns nachher Jack.~~  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte Minister. Sie wissen ja wie das ist, als Staatsoberhaupt hat man niemals seine Ruhe. Ich habe gerade erfahren das ein Goa'uld eine Biowaffe entwickelt. Meine Leute und ich werden uns in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern. Ich lade sie oder einen Vertreter ein als Zeugen mit zukommen. Ich werde mich vierundzwanzig Stunden vorher melden. Ich werde auch die anderen informieren. Ich muss jetzt los Minister ich muss mich um einige Dinge kümmern. Ich bin mir sichern dass wir bald telefonieren werden."  
"Es war mir ein Vergnügen sie zu treffen Mister Potter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stand vor dem Büro von Amelia Bones, der Führerin der Auroren und klopfte.  
"Herein."  
Harry betrat das Büro. Amelia sah von ihren Akten auf und lächelt Harry an.  
"Ah, Mister Potter, ich bin froh sie zu sehen. Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar für ihren Mut bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Ihr handeln hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich einige ziemliche Arschlöcher nach Askaban bringen kann, aber deswegen sind sie bestimmt nicht hier. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
"Ich kann ihnen Sirus Black liefern."  
Amelia sah Harry überrascht an.  
"Ich habe gehört das Black versucht hat, sie auf seine Seite zuziehen. Meinen sie dass er sich einfach reinlegen lässt in dem sie ihm einen Brief schreiben?"  
"Nein Sirus ist zu klug um auf so etwas hereinzufallen. Ich brauche eine Kleinigkeit von ihnen, dann wird er sich an einer Stelle ihrer Wahl mit ihnen treffen."  
"Wollen sie mich veralbern Mister Potter? Was soll dass sein was er will?"  
"Einen magischen Eid, der sie dafür sorgen lässt, dass er endlich seine Verhandlung bekommt. Wenn sie mir diesen Schwur jetzt leisten, kann ich ihn bis morgen hierher bringen. Sollte er recht haben saß er zwölf Jahre im schlimmsten Teil von Askaban in U-Haft ohne das sein Prozess vorbereitet wurde,was höchst illegal ist. Sollte er schuldig sein, hätten sie ihn gleich hier und könnten ihn befragen wie er entkommen ist und sich anschließend küssen lassen."  
Amelia sah entsetzt aus. Allein die Vorstellung das Black unschuldig war ließ ihr übel werden. Dass einzige was sie als Pluspunkt sehen konnte war, dass sie ihn nicht nach Askaban geschickt hatte. Die Vorsitzende der Auroren war aber auch klar , das egal wie das von Harry beschriebene Scenario ausging , sie würde auf jeden Fall dieses Problem loswerden.  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und schwor: "Ich, Amelia Bones, schwöre hiermit auf meine Magie, dass ich, sollte Sirius Orion Black sich mir in den nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden stellen, dafür sorgen werde dass er einen fairen Prozess erhält und bis zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verhandlung, sowie während seiner Verhandlung beschützen werde." Amelia sah Harry an.  
"Sind sie damit zufrieden Mister Potter?"  
"Ja, das ist perfekt. Sirus wird morgen in ihrem Büro erscheinen, oder wollen sie ihn wo anders treffen?"  
"Nein Mister Potter, mein Büro ist in Ordnung. Gegen neun Uhr."  
"Ich verstehe, ich werde mit Sirius Morgen hier sein."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry saß Hermine gegenüber. Sie waren gerade damit fertig geworden, die verschiedenen Staatschefs anzurufen, die vom Stargate wussten und ihnen zu sagen das in drei Tagen eine Strafaktion gegen den Goa'uld Demeter eingeleitet wurde, zu der sie als Zuschauer eingeladen waren. Im allgemeinen wurde diese Info positiv aufgenommen. Harry wollte jetzt mit Hermine zur Avalon, damit Sie die nötige Übung bekam um eine Flotte zusteuern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die drei Tage waren schnell vergangen. In dieser Zeit hatten Harry und Hermine in jeder Sekunde die sie sich wegschleichen konnten geübt und in denen wo sie es nicht konnten Percy, Bill und die Zwillinge beobachtet. Es schien das sie die einzigen Weasleys waren, die sich von Dumbledore lösen ließen. Sirius Verhandlung war sehr schnell abgehandelt gewesen. Nachdem Hermes ihn gefunden hatte, war er auf die Terrania gebeamt worden, wo Harry ihm die Lage erklärte. Sirus hatte sich natürlich sofort entschlossen Harry zu helfen. Im Büro von Amelia Bones befanden sich ,als Harrry mit Sirius auftauchte , ein halbes dutzend Zauber und Hexen. Es war das Minimum für eine Gerichtsverhandlung. Amelia hatte Veritaserum dabei. Danach ging alles ganz schnell und er wurde von allen Vorwürfen frei gesprochen. Sirius kehrte auf die Avalon zurück und Harry zu den Weasleys. Am nächsten Tag war der Aufmacher in allen Zeitungen "Sirius Black unrechtmäßig verhaftet!". Seit dem wurde überall über den Artikel und Harrys Beteiligung an der Aufklärung des Falles gesprochen. Aber weder Harry noch Hermine hatten viel Interesse daran. Ihr Interesse galt der Strafaktion ,die heute stattfinden würde. Durch Sirius hatten sie einen vierten Flottenkommandant. Alles in allem konnten sie jetzt einhundderzweiundfünfzig schiffe auf einmal steuern.

Harry und Hermine beamten um vier Uhr Nachmittags auf die Terrania und zogen ihre alteranischen Roben an wo bereis Jack und Sirius auf die beiden warteten.  
"Seid ihr soweit?" fragt Harry.  
Alle vier nickten. Harry ging zum Sternentor und wählte die Erde an. Als das Wurmloch stabil war, ging Harry gefolgt von den anderen durch das Tor. Jack und Sirius trugen beide einen GKA, einen Gepanzerten Kampf Anzug, sie würden solange sie auf der Erde waren, als Leibwache fungieren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auf der Erdseite des Stargates wartete General Hammond in Galauniform auf den Besuch der Antiker. Der Präsident hatte ihn und SG-1 als Vertreter der USA geschickt, Senator Kinsely hatte Druck ausgeübt um der Gruppe ebenfalls anzugehören. Russland hatte Colonel Chekow geschickt, China wurde von Shen Xiaoyi vertreten und Tony Blair selbst kam für Großbritannien. Frankreich ließ sich entschuldigen aber sein Experte für das Stargateprogramm hatte vor kurzem einen Autounfall und konnte deshalb nicht kommen und die Franzosen konnten niemand anderen schnell genug einstellen. Sie verließen sich darauf das die anderen Nationen ihnen korrekte Berichte über die Fähigkeiten geben würden. Als sich das Tor öffnete lies Hammond die Soldaten in Ehrenformation antreten um die Antiker willkommen zu heißen.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ENDE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hier ist das nächst Kapitel ich hoffe euch war die Zeit nicht zulang. Ich würde mich wieder über Kommis freuen


End file.
